La Solución
by chibisuke-nya
Summary: Todos están preparados para la reunión de la orden, pero mientras tanto algos sucede. SR entre otras parejas. CAP6 up.
1. Default Chapter

¡Hola soy yo de nuevo Little Rikku!  
  
Ya lo se tendría que estar haciendo el grupo musical de Howgarts, pero iré haciendo las dos cosas a la vez. Está es otra de mis alocadas ideas espero que os guste.  
  
Capitulo 1: ''LAS CLASES PARTICULARES PARA DUDLEY Y LA PROFESORA MISTERIOSA''  
  
Harry no había pasado un inicio de verano muy bueno. Estaba encerrado de nuevo en la casa de sus tíos y por desgracia no tenía ninguna información acerca del mundo mágico al que él pertenecía.  
  
-¡Harry!¡Harry Potter! Baja ahora mismo-era el tío de Harry su voz no sonaba muy agradable q digamos.  
  
Harry como una bala bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al salón.  
  
-¿Qué quieres tío Vernon?- dijo Harry esperando una riña.  
  
-Dentro de pocas horas vendrá la profesora particular de Dudley, él digamos q a tenido un pequeño desliz en sus notas a causa del boxeo y hemos decidido que una profesora venga a darle clases este verano, así que después de que te conozca la profesora.  
  
-Me encierro en mi cuarto sin hacer ruido-respondió Harry antes que tío Vernon pudiera responder.  
  
-Exacto nosotros no iremos a comprar en cuanto conozcamos un poco la profesora, así que nada de intentos de fuga, ni utilizar eso.  
  
-Tranquilo no lo aré  
  
Mientras Harry y los Dursley estaban en el salón unos leyendo y otros mirando la tele sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
  
''DING DONG''  
  
-Ya voy-dijo Petunia  
  
En acto seguido las tres personas que estaban en el salón se pusieron de pie a la espera de la nueva profesora.  
  
-Entra, adelante, adelante querida- decía una animada tía petunia a una joven muchacha de unos 18 años, alta, con una larga melena rubia y unos brillantes ojos azules turquesa.  
  
-Gracias- respondió ella.  
  
-Hola soy Vernon, el es Dudley, esta es mi mujer Petunia y este es Harry.  
  
-Hola, encantada mi nombre es Hikary Amano mucho gusto- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa- soy la profesora particular de Dudley ¿verdad?  
  
-S.si- contestó el nombrado un tanto nervioso.  
  
-¿También tengo que dar clases particulares a Harry?  
  
-No- contestaron tía Petunia y tío Vernon a la vez.  
  
-Ok -dijo Hikary sin dejar de sonreir (un tanto difícil después de lo escuchado ¿no?)  
  
-Me gustaría hablar un poco mas contigo Hikary, la profesora de Dudley y su entrenador hablan maravillosamente de usted, pero me gustaría saber que curso acabas de terminar y tus notas si no es molestia por favor- dijo tío Vernon interesado en saber mas sobre la chica.  
  
-Acabo de cursar 2º de Bachiller, mis notas son: excelente en todas las asignaturas.  
  
-Uauh.-dijo tío Vernon- eres una chica muy aplicada.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir a comprar, así que te dejamos a solas con Dudley.  
  
-Tenéis algo de comer y de beber en la nevera si se os apetece algo- dijo de repente tía Petunia antes de que la puerta se cerrara.  
  
-Bien haber por donde empezamos. ¿que asignaturas te van peor Dudley?-dijo Hikary con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno pues. primero a comer-Dudley salió corriendo hacía la cocina.  
  
-Que le vamos hacer empieza como el hijo del entrenador Hokins.  
  
-No te preocupes él es así-dijo Harry mientras bajaba por las escaleras, había escuchado toda la conversación de sus tíos y a había visto la escena que se acababa de producir.  
  
-¡Oh! Gracias por decírmelo entonces ya se que medidas tomar  
  
-Yo de ti iría a la cocina sino te quieres quedar sin comer.  
  
-Gracias por el aviso pero lo de la comida me da igual.  
  
-¿Y eso?  
  
-No acostumbró a merendar-se queda pensativa  
  
-Perdona  
  
-Perdonar ¿por qué?  
  
-Te echo recordar algo malo ¿verdad?  
  
-No, no tranquilo solo estaba pensando como hacer que Dudley se aplique a los estudios solo es eso tranquilo.  
  
-Ah-dice Harry mientras se sienta al lado de Hikary.  
  
-Y tu ¿que tal las notas?  
  
Harry no sabia que contestar que le iba ha decir, bien, bien pero por poco no suspendo pociones.  
  
-Ehhhhhh.  
  
-¿¡Que haces tu aquí!? tendrías que estar encerrado en tu habitación-Bramó Dudley con la boca llena.  
  
-Y tu sino me equivoco tendrías que estar aquí conmigo, repasando tus asignaturas en vez de estar comiendo, si no me equivoco-esto había sacado a la chica un poco de sus casillas.  
  
Como si fuera una orden Dudley dejó de comer y se dirigió donde estaban sentados Harry y Hikary y empezaron con naturales repasando formulas científicas. Harry solo miraba como Dudley atendía a lo que Hikary decía y esta explicaba poco a poco a Dudley como hacer la formula paso a paso.  
  
Pasaron 3 horas asta que los señores Dursley volvieron y Hikary se marchó.  
  
-Mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora.  
  
-De acuerdo-respondió tío Vernon  
  
-Adiós-dijo Dudley  
  
-Adiós señores Dursley, adiós Dudley, adiós Harry-la chica se fue con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.  
  
Mientras los Dursley cenaban el tema de conversación esa noche era la profesora particular de Dudley.  
  
-Es muy buena chica-dijo una petunia muy alegre.  
  
-Si, y a mas es muy guapa-dijo Vernon  
  
-Si es muy guapa, pero lastima que no sea de la edad de Dudley ,así podría venirse mas a menudo a casa, seria un buena amiguita para nuestro dudly  
  
-Mamá, no dicen que la edad no importa-dijo Dudley medio enojado.  
  
Harry se hacía el sordo la verdad que una chica tan guapa como Hikary se fijara en Dudley tendría que estar loca a mas de aguantar a sus tíos como suegros.  
  
Pasaron las semanas y un día antes de que Hikary se fuera tío Vernon le pidió algo.  
  
-Hikary te puedo pedir un favor.  
  
-Si claro, ¿que quería señor Dursley?  
  
-¿Te importaría hacer de canguro de Dudley y Harry?  
  
-No claro que no me importa, por mi encantada.  
  
-Gracias, es que la canguro que teníamos antes esta enferma y nos han llamado para un cena de negocios y no teníamos a nadie y pensemos en ti.  
  
-Gra...gracias por pensar en mi-dijo la chica toda roja- ¿que día es?  
  
-El día 23 de julio  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
El día 23 Hikary se presentó en casa de los Dursley para cuidar de Harry y Dudley.  
  
-Bien te cuento el plan. Nuestro querido Dudley está en una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando sean las 22:00 lo traerán a casa así que en cuanto llegue nos avisas a este numero de teléfono. Durante toda la tarde asta que lleguemos nosotros cuidaras de Harry.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Tienes a tu disposición toda la cocina para hacer la cena. Puedes coger lo que quieras sin avergonzarte ¿de acuerdo?-dijo tía petunia a Hikary con una de esas sonrisas amplias que nada mas Harry las había visto en los cumpleaños de Dudley.  
  
-De acuerdo y gracias.  
  
-De nada querida.  
  
-Y tú ya sabes que tienes que hacer-dijo tío Vernon a Harry de forma muy severa.  
  
Los Dursley se marcharon dejando solos a Hiakary y a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué quieres hacer Harry?  
  
-No se. ¿Me estas pidiendo opinión a mi Hikary?  
  
-Si ¿tanto te sorprende? y por favor no me llames Hikary llámame Kary es como me llaman mis amigos.  
  
-Vale Kary.  
  
Harry y Kary pasaron toda la tarde viendo películas, jugando a juegos de mesa.  
  
-Harry, ¿tienes hambre?  
  
-Si  
  
-Vale pues empecemos a preparar la cena más o menos tu hermano Dudley estará por venir.  
  
-Si, pero Dudley no es mi hermano es mi primo-esto hizo deprimir a Harry.  
  
-¡Oh!.yo.los siento, no sabia que tu y Dudley no erais hermanos, aunque lo sospechaba, la verdad eres muy amable comparado con Dudley y no te pareces nada a tus tíos.  
  
-Gracias eso es un halago para mi.  
  
-Entonces de nada.  
  
Los dos empezaron a reírse y en cuanto pararon comenzaron hacer la cena. A eso de las 22:10 sonó el timbre de la puerta. Kary abrió a Dudley echó el cerrojo y llamo a los señores Dursley tal y como le habían dicho.  
  
A eso e las 22:20 estaban ya cenando, por una vez en la vida (en la casa de los Dursley) Harry comió la misma cantidad e incluso mas que su primo.  
  
Mientras veían la tele cerca de las 11 de la noche escucharon como intentaban abrir el cerrojo de la puerta principal así que Kary cogió un sartén de la cocina preparada para darle un sartenazo a quien quisiese entrar mientras que Harry estaba preparado para llamar a la policía si era necesario y Dudley se ocultaba en la cocina.  
  
-Mierda esto no se abre..-dijo una voz.  
  
-Deja que lo intente yo-dijo otra voz.  
  
-¿Por que cerrarán la puerta con llave?  
  
-Es de suponer-dijo la segunda voz enojada.  
  
-Aparta de ahí-dijo la primera voz-''ALOHOMORA''  
  
La puerta se abrió, para los de dentro misteriosamente ya que no pudieron escuchar la conversación, para los de fuera era algo natural.  
  
-Que oscuro está ¿no?  
  
-Enciende las luces.  
  
La primera persona que apareció por la puerta recibió un sartenazo por parte de Kary.  
  
-¡PAM!  
  
-¿Sirius estás bien?  
  
Harry encendió las luces y dejó ver a dos hombres, uno de pie y el otro estirado en el suelo.  
  
-¡Harry llama a la policía!-dijo Kary alterada mientras estaba apunto de proporcionarle un sartenazo al otro hombre que estaba de pie, pero el que estaba en el suelo se levantó y agarró a la chica por la muñeca y por la cintura antes de que proporcionara el sartenazo.  
  
-Harry somos nosotros-dijo el hombre que tenía agarrada a la chica. Era un hombre de unos 35 años pelo negro-azulado largo asta más abajo de los hombros casi por los codos y con unos brillantes ojos azules.  
  
-Si, somos nosotros, Sirius y Remus-dijo Remus así es como se llamaba el otro hombre. También tenía sobre unos 35 años pelo castaño más corto que Sirius, recogido en una coleta y con unos penetrantes ojos dorados.  
  
-¿Sirius? ¿Remus?- dijo Harry bastante extrañado  
  
-Si nosotros-asintió Remus.  
  
Kary hacía intentos por escaparse pero Sirius la tenía agarrada muy fuerte. Por fin Dudley dejó su escondite y apareció por el salón.  
  
-¡Déjala! Suéltela anormal-gritó Dudley con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius.  
  
Acto seguido Sirius soltó a Kary que cayó de rodillas y se apretaba la muñeca.  
  
-¡Sirius!-acto seguido Harry se abalanzó sobre su padrino haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco.  
  
-¿qué tal campeón?  
  
Remus se quedo mirando la escena mientras Kary se apartaba del lugar y se dirigía asta donde estaba Dudley. Este estaba escondido en la cocina ya que tras chillar a Sirius estaba muerto de miedo.  
  
-¿Dudley esás bien?  
  
-N..no  
  
En el salón Harry dejo de abrazar a su padrino y saludo a Remus con otro brazo pero este un poco menos emotivo.  
  
-Kary estos son... ¿donde está kary?  
  
-Me parece que está en la cocina si te refieras a la chica-dijo Sirius sin inmutarse.  
  
-Explícame por que te encuentras mal-dijo Kary acariciando el pelo de Dudley.  
  
-Ellos.ellos.  
  
-¿Ellos que?  
  
-Ellos.ellos.  
  
-Eso dime ¿nosotros que?  
  
Dudley dio un grito y se escondió detrás de Kary.  
  
-Ara las preguntas las hago yo-dijo enojada Kary-He visto que conocéis a Harry por eso os he dejado en paz pero dime ¿Quién sois? ¿Por qué habéis forzado la puerta en vez de llamar al timbre como toda persona decente? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-Kary amenazaba a Sirius y a Remus señalándolos con el dedo.  
  
-Lo sentimos-dijo Remus-Lo ves Padfoot como era mejor llamar.  
  
-Bueno si Moony, ¿oye quien eres tu para mandarnos?  
  
-La canguro de Harry y Dudley contestad ahora si no quereis que llame ahora mismo a la policía.  
  
-Tranquila, tranquila, yo soy Remus J.Lupin y el es Sirius Black.  
  
-El padrino de Harry-dijo Sirius todo orgulloso.  
  
-Lo de llamar a la puerta pensábamos que estaba solo así que no cerraría con llave.  
  
Harry estaba riendo por la escena. La verdad es gracioso que dos merodeadores estaban siendo reñidos por una chica de unos 18 años.  
  
-Kary deja ya de esbroncarlos , creo que lo han entendido perfectamente- dijo Harry para tranquilizar la situación.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Sirius, Remsu está es Hikary Amano, es mi canguro y la de Dudley por hoy, los demas días es la profesora particular de Dudley.  
  
-Encantados-dijeron a unísono.  
  
-Encantada-se agacho en medio forma de reverencia.  
  
-No te amistes con ellos son anormales, no les hagas caso-Dudley se dignó hablar por primera vez desde que entraron Sirius, Remus y Harry a la cocina. -¿Por que dices eso?-mientras Kary decía eso una luz cruzó la cocina y se dirigía hacía Dudley. Este articulo un breve chillido y se desmayó.  
  
Kary se cayó del susto y solo pudo articular unas palabras.  
  
-Eres.eres. ¡eres un brujo!-mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Sirius  
  
-Mejor dicho, somos magos-dijo Sirius todo orgulloso.  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¿Que Moony?  
  
-Sabes que no tenias que hacer eso con Dudley ¡no puedes atacar a la familia de Harry!  
  
-Ya Remus, yo creo que Sirius hizo bien, a m no me importa esta familia- dijo Harry  
  
-Lo ves-dijo Sirius articulando una sonrisa.  
  
-Muy mal los dos, me parece muy vergonzosa vuestra actitud-Remus parecía una madre regañando a sus hijos.  
  
Mientras tanto Kary se acercaba a Dudley temblorosa e intentaba ver si aun seguia con vida. Sirius se dio cuenta de esto.  
  
-Solo está dormido no te preocupes-dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.  
  
-No.¡no me toques!  
  
-Tranquila no te pienso hacer nada- con esto se giro y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás.  
  
-No somos malos de verdad solo es que Sirius se la tiene jurada con los Dursey solo eso- intentó arreglar Remus.  
  
Pero la chica seguía atemorizada, intento levantase pero le temblaban las piernas, Harry al ver esa situación se acerco a ella y le extendió una mano para que ella se levantará. Kary no rechazó la ayuda de Harry.  
  
- Por favor creme, no son malos, ellos me quieren mucho y si han venido así es por que a mis tíos no les gustan, son muy amables conmigo y no te aran nada de verdad-le dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  
  
-De acuerdo- asintió  
  
-Por cierto yo también soy mago-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Todos se dirigieron al salón. Harry, Sirius y Remus se sentaron todos juntos en el gran sofá mientras que Kary se sento en uno individual.  
  
-¿Que va a pasar con Dudley?-preguntó Kary con miedo, aunque las palabras de Harry la habían tranquilizado no le quitaban aun el temor- él recordará todo lo que paso, a más me tendréis que ayudar a subirlo a la habitación y a más en cuanto despierte y sus padres vengan está noche se lo contará a los señores Dursley y a mi me echaran por dejaros pasar.  
  
Esto último Kary lo dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
-No te preocupes le hemos echado un conjuro desmemorizador que ara que no recuerde nada después de que haya entrado a su casa, y si tu no dices nada los señores Dursley no se enteraran-dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa-y por lo de llevarlo a la habitación..  
  
De repente el cuerpo de Dudley salió volando de la cocina y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacía la habitación de este.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¿Como.como as echo eso?  
  
- Es magia- dijo Sirius  
  
-Yo no creo en la magia hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer.  
  
-Pues es verdad la magia existe y aquí tienes una prueba.  
  
De repente aparecieron flotando un pastel y un regalo.  
  
-¡FELICIDADES HARRY!- digieron Remus y Sirius a unísono.  
  
Kary no podía estar más sorprendida de lo que estaban, todo el mundo cuando era pequeña se burlaba de ella por que creía en la magia y que existían los seres magicos como los unicornios, los vampiros, los fénixs. todo eso que había anhelado y que rompieron cuando era pequeña estaba delante de ella, tenía tantas ganas de hacer preguntas, de que se las contestasen, de saber todo sobre ese mundo tan mágico, pero no este no era el momento, este era el momento de Harry de que estuviera con Remsu y con Sirius, era el momento de dejarlos a solas para que pudieran hablar, era el momento de reprimirse y aguantarse los deseos de saber.  
  
-Yo me voy a la habitación de los señores Dursley para que podáis hablar tranquilos-en esto se levanto y se dirigió escaleras arriba.  
  
-Gracias- se escucho decir desde el salón.  
  
Kary entro a la habitación de los Dursley y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio que había, cogió un libro que había en una estantería y empezó a leer. Se quedo dormida. Cuando era ya casi la una de la mañana se despertó y bajo al salón, se encontró que Sirius y Remus se estaban despidiendo de Harry.  
  
-Harry te vendremos a buscar en una semana, tenlo todo preparado- le dijo Sirius.  
  
-Si- asintió el chico.  
  
-Cuídate Harry -dijo Remus.  
  
-Tu también.  
  
Sirius noto la presencia de la chica y con una sonrisa se despidió también de ella.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-De...de nada-dijo muerta de vergüenza por que le habían pillado escuchando a escondidas.  
  
En esto tanto Sirius como Remus se fueron y en pocos minutos aparecieron los Dursley.  
  
-¿Se han portado bien?-preguntó la señora Dursley  
  
-Si, son dos angelitos-dijo Kary con una sonrisa- yo ya me voy.  
  
-Abrígate bien que en la calle hace mucho frió.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Kary se marcho de casa los Dursley y de camino a su casa paso por una tienda (de estas de que están abiertas las 24 horas del día) y compro varias cosas.  
  
Al llegar a su casa todo estaba oscuro pero se podía ver la luz de la tele encendida. Cuando prendió las luces se encontró a su padre sentado en la escalera esperándola.  
  
-¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?  
  
-Si padre.  
  
La chica entrego la bolsa a su padre. Este la revisó.  
  
-Falta una cerveza, te dije que trajeras 24 no 23.  
  
-Es que no quedaban más en el súper.  
  
-No hay excusas-el hombre se levanto cogió a la chica por el brazo y la estampo contra la pared. Esta recibió un golpe y un corte en la cabeza. El hombre la volvió a coger y se la llevo al salón. La chica se intentaba resistir pero el padre era más fuerte que ella.  
  
-No padre por favor es la última vez que desacato una orden tuya.  
  
- Esto es para que aprendas.  
  
¡POM!  
  
-No, no, no.  
  
En el silencio de la noche solo se escuchaba los gritos de una chica que era apalizada por su padre.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si, ya se que por ahora el titulo que le he puesto al fanfic no tiene que ver mucho con lo que escrito asta ahora pero más adelante sabréis el porque.  
  
Enviadme Reviews y explicadme todas vuestras dudas, que os a parecido, si queréis que lo continue o no.  
  
Venga que no cuesta nada escribir un review.  
  
Little Rikku 


	2. Moondog, la casa de Remus

¡Hola soy yo de nuevo Little Rikku! Por cierto me olvide de comentar que aquí Harry cumplió en el anterior capitulo 16 años y que supuestamente para los que han leído el quinto libro han visto quien sigue aun vivito y coleando pues no me dio la gana de que muriese.  
  
CAPITULO 2: LLEGADA A MOONDOG, LA CASA DE REMUS.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Diga? ¿Quien es?  
  
-¿Señora Dursley? Soy yo Hikary  
  
-Oh querida que quieres.  
  
-Bueno..vera es que hoy me ha surgido una cosa y no podré ir a dar clases particulares a Dudley.  
  
-A no pasa nada querida igualmente e íbamos a llamar hoy para que no vinieras es que a nosotros también nos ha surgido una cosa.  
  
-A de acuerdo, si eso mañana si que iré a dar clases a Dudley.  
  
-Vale querida.  
  
-Hasta mañana señora Dursley.  
  
-Hasta mañana querida.  
  
- ¿Quién era Petunia?  
  
-Era Hikary, hoy no puede venir a dar clases a Dudley.  
  
-Mejor así no se encontrará con eso anormales.  
  
Hoy era un día especial había llegado por la mañana una lechuza que llevaba una carta de Remus y Sirius para los señores Dursley en donde decía que querían hablar con ellos para la marcha de Harry a la Moondog en dos semanas.  
  
-¡Ding Dong!  
  
-¡Ya voy yo abrir!-decía Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.  
  
-¡Hola Sirius! ¡Hola Remus! Pasad.  
  
-Hola Harry gracias-dijo Remus pasando.  
  
-Hola Campeón-dijo Sirius revoloteando el cabello de su ahijado.  
  
Los señores Dursley y Dudley estaban esperando en el salón.  
  
-Señores Dursley¿cuanto tiempo?-dijo Remus ya que veía venir que Sirius no hablaría nada mas para decirle que se llevaba a Harry en dos semanas, la verdad se lo hubiera llevado antes pero Albus no le dejaba porque estaba bajo la protección del conjuro de Lily y allí Voldemort no podía dañarlo.  
  
-Si desde el entierro de mi hermana.  
  
-Bueno nosotros hemos venido a informarles que.  
  
-Dentro de dos semanas nos llevaremos a Harry quieran o no-dijo Sirius cortando a Remus.  
  
Ante estas palabras Harry se puso muy contento por la cara que pusieron los Dursley.  
  
-Vosotros no tenéis derecho a llevaros a Harry-dijo Tío Vernon ya que quería fastidiar todo lo que pudiera a Harry- a más tu- señalando a Sirius- eres un prófugo.  
  
-Si, soy un prófugo, pero también soy el padrino de Harry-dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo- y tengo todo el derecho a llevármelo como está escrito en este papel firmado por Lily y James.  
  
-Yo...-tío Vernon no pudo decir nada.  
  
-Así que dentro de dos semanas vendremos a buscarte Harry-dijo Remus-tenlo todo preparado.  
  
Sirius y Remus se levantaron del sofá y despidiéndose de Harry desaparecieron.  
  
-Tú sube ahora mismo a tu cuarto y te quedas sin cenar.  
  
Harry obedeció pero estaba tan contento de que dentro de dos semanas se fuera con su padrino que no le importó quedarse sin cenar y una vez en su cuarto decidió escribir a Ron para explicárselo todo.  
  
Al día siguiente Kary apareció para dar clases a Dudley, la señora Dursley como no, se dio cuenta de la herida de la cabeza de Kary y de la mano que llevaba vendada.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurrió querida?  
  
-Eh... bueno...pues es que ayer le llame porque antes de ayer me caí por la escalera y tuve que ir al medico- mintió Kary (no iba a decir que su padre le había pegado una paliza por que había traído una cerveza de menos que aparte del corte y la mano tenía todo el cuerpo amoratado).  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Era por eso que ayer no pudiste venir a dar clases a Dudy?  
  
-Exactamente-asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Las dos semanas transcurrieron sin ningún problema pero el día antes de que Sirius y Remus vinieran a buscar a Harry sucedieron tres cosas. La primera es que Voldemort empezó a atacar en un pueblecito muggle. La segunda es que a la hermana de Vernon tuvo un accidente y Petunia y Vernon tuvieron que ir a visitarla y así tener que pedir de nuevo que Kary se quedara haciendo de nuevo de canguro. Y la tercera es que Kary recibió otra paliza por parte de su padre por que aparte de que él llevaba una buena borrachera, su hija recibió la llamada de Petunia para que se quedara de canguro de Harry y Dudley.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Por suerte el padre de Kary esta vez no le golpeo en la cara así que pudo tapar todos los otros moratones que tenía por el cuerpo y Kary se dirigió a casa los Dursley hacer de Canguro.  
  
Tía Petunia le explico el plan: tendría que cuidar de Harry y Dudley asta que ellos volvieran, y que a Harry vendrían dos hombres a llevárselo para el resto de las vacaciones.  
  
Cuando eran más o menos las 6:15 sonó el timbre de la puerta y Kary abrió, y se encontró con Sirius y Remus, como era de suponer Dudley se había escondido en la cocina y Harry estaba ansioso.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Hola- dijeron los dos a unisono.  
  
-Pasad.  
  
Harry abrazó a su padrino y a su ex profesor.  
  
-¿Lo tienes ya todo listo Harry?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Si esta todo listo, pero el baúl esta en mi habitación.  
  
-De acuerdo, Sirius yo ya subo a buscarlo junto a Harry.  
  
-De acuerdo Moony.  
  
Remus y Harry se dirigieron a la habitación del último.  
  
-¿Un café?  
  
-Si gracias Kary.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina mientras Dudley salía por la puerta trasera.  
  
-Este chico es como sus padres no hay duda.  
  
-Si tienes razón Sirius.-dijo mientras le servia la taza de café.  
  
Al agacharse Kary para dejar la taza en la mesa Sirius se dio cuenta que Kary tenía diversos moratones en el brazo y en el cuello.  
  
-¿Qué te a pasado ahí?  
  
-Eh...nada-decía mientras se tapaba los moratones-hace un par de semanas me caí por la escalera...  
  
-Pero eso es reciente, déjame ver...  
  
-No...no ya le digo que es de cuando me caí por la escalera.  
  
-No me mientas eso moratones no son de caída, son de puñetazos, a más son reciente como si te los hubieras echo ayer.  
  
-No yo de verdad..  
  
Sirius se acercaba más a Kary para ver los moratones está se alejaba más asta que Sirius (es una cabezota) la agarró por el brazo y le examino los moratones.  
  
-Yo estos me los hacía cuando me peleaba... ¿acaso te has peleado con alguien? Aunque la verdad no tienes pinta de...acaso, ¿acaso tus padres te pegan?  
  
Por la cara que puso Sirius reconoció al momento la razón. Sus padres le pegaban, pero por que no había ido a la policía, era algo que quería averiguar.  
  
-¿Has ido a visar a la policía que tus padres te maltratan? Si no as ido tú por que tienes miedo iré yo (bueno mejor dicho Remus por que él siendo prófugo como que la policía más que creerlo y ayudar a Kary seria apresarlo y llevarlo a la cárcel)  
  
-Por favor no digas nada... mi padre es la única cosa que me queda...-dijo llorando la chica- él ayer llevaba una borrachera y se le fue la mano es solo eso...por favor no diga nada...  
  
Sirius la abrazó y la intentó a tranquilizar, en eso entraron por la puerta Remus y Sirius, Sirius se separó de Kary y se dirigió hacía su ahijado y amigo y Kary volteó hacía otro lado para secarse las lagrimas y así poder despedirse de Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Los cuatro se dirigieron al salón. Allí Remus encendió la chimenea con un conjuro(cosa que sorprendió mucho a Kary) y saco de su bolsillo izquierdo una bolsita que contenía polvos flu.  
  
-Bueno ya es hora de marcharnos-dijo Remus.  
  
-Ha sido un placer conoceros-dijo Kary.  
  
-Igualmente-dijo Harry mientras daba una abrazo a Kary.  
  
-Si alguna vez necesitas una profesora particular o quieras hablar conmigo llámame ha este nuecero-le dijo Kary mientras le entregaba una tarjeta.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Voy a pasar yo primero-dijo Remus-a sido un placer conocerte pequeña- mientras se dirigía dentro de la chimenea y decía- Moondog.  
  
De pronto se escucho una explosión y Remus desapareció de la chimenea provocando a Kary un susto de muerte.  
  
-Tranquila los polvos Flu funcionan así-poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ara tu Harry.  
  
Harry hizo la misma operación que Remus, finalmente era la hora de Sirius.  
  
-En cuanto desaparezca apaga el fuego ¿vale?  
  
-Si-asintiendo con la cabeza- a sido un placer conocerte, por favor lo de.  
  
-Tranquila no diré nada pero si vuelve a ocurrir avísame.  
  
-Como...  
  
-Toma-le entregó un papel- di estas palabras delante de un espejo y yo podré hablar contigo.  
  
-Gra..gracias-poniéndose toda roja.  
  
-De nada-revoloteándole el cabello-a sido un placer-le aparto un poco el pelo de la cara y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
Sirius hizo la misma operación que los demas, dejando a la chica roja como un tomate. Esta cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie apago el fuego y se fue a buscar a Dudley en el jardín para que volviera entrar dentro de casa.  
  
Mientras tanto en el Moondog.  
  
-Si que tarda seguro que habrá echo alguna me lo veo venir.  
  
En ese momento apareció Sirius por la chimenea.  
  
-Te he escuchado y no he hecho nada.  
  
Harry miraba para todos lados asombrado. Cuando los dos mayores se percataron del asombro del más pequeño empezaron a reír.  
  
-Que es tan gracioso-dijo Harry enfadado.  
  
-Que te sorprendas de la casa-afirmo Remus.  
  
No era una casa muy grande, era más o menos como la de los Dursley pero más acogedora, las estanterías estaban llenas de libros y para asombro de Harry también había televisión, video y dvd.  
  
-Es que no se...  
  
Su padrino le revoloteo el pelo-venga vamos te enseñare tu habitación.  
  
Los tres subieron al piso de arriba y entraron a la habitación de Harry. Era una habitación bastante grande, tenía una ventana, un escritorio, un armario, una cama con sabanas de color azul, una puerta que llevaba a un lavabo con bañera, un par de estanterías llenas de libros, cómics , revistas... y las paredes de la habitación estaban llenas de posters de equipos de quidditch.  
  
Harry miraba asombrado la habitación.  
  
-¿Te...te gusta?-dijo con miedo Sirius (la verdad es que el había decorado la habitación para su ahijado)-si no te gusta puedes cambiar todo lo que te apetezca.  
  
-¿Que si me gusta? ¿Que si me gusta? Me encanta-dijo abrazando a su padrino y después a su ex profesor.  
  
-Lo ves padfoot como le gusta-dando palmaditas en la espalda de su amigo- eres el colmo y tu preocupado.  
  
En ese momento sonaron las tripas de Harry.  
  
-Ups ^^U  
  
-Si yo también tengo hambre-dijo Sirius-que tal si bajamos a comer algo.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo ^^, por cierto Sirius ¿de quien es la casa?  
  
-De Remus.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 2  
  
Espero que les haya gustado ya se que este a sido más corto pero es que en el siguiente se descubren cosas que cambiara la vida de varias personas y para que la cosa vaya más rápido los ago un poco más cortos.  
  
Gracias megumi014 haber si haces ya el capitulo siguiente de prometidos, perra ¬¬ Nos vemos en clase ^^  
  
Dejen Reviews  
  
Little Rikku 


	3. Descubrimientos, misterios y una carta

OOOOOHHHHHHHH  
  
Por fin el capitulo 3 ya ha llegado.  
  
Ya se que no tiene mucho éxito pero yo voy a continuarlo igual para quien le guste se lo dedico.  
  
Como prometí en el capitulo anterior se van a descubrir muchos misterios que cambiaran la vida de muchas personas y podrían cambiar también actitudes y también se desvelaran secretos del pasado.  
  
Aviso HAY SPOILERS DEL 5ºLIBRO así que quien no se lo haya leído que no mire este fic.  
  
Si queréis lo que pasa nada mas tenéis que leer el capitulo 3. Gracias a Tania, a Megumi014 y a GiN mAlFoY (jeje ya veras que pasa en este capi, ya veras)  
  
CAPITULO 3: MISTERIOS, SECRETOS DEL PASADO Y UNA OPORTUNIDAD.  
  
-Venga despierta de una vez a llegado una carta de Dumbeldor diciendo que tenemos que ir a tu antigua casa a reunirnos con la orden de fénix, venga despierta.  
  
Remus hacía más de una hora que intentaba despertar a Sirius.  
  
-Ayer no tendría que haberlo dejado quedarse asta las tantas hablando de quidditch con Harry.  
  
La noche de la llegada de Harry a Moondog ,Harry y Sirius se la habían pasado hablando asta las tantas, Remus pudo despertar a Harry acostumbrado a que Tía Petunia lo levantara a tempranas horas de la mañana pero con Sirius era otra cosa. No recordaba que era despertar a Sirius desde sus años de merodeador en Hogwarts.  
  
-Muy bien tú lo has querido.  
  
Remus tiro a Sirius un cubo lleno de agua para que se despertara. El último al notar el agua se despertó de un susto y al ver quien lo había echo se le tiro encima para ahorcarlo.  
  
-Para Sirius me estas haciendo daño, ya sabes que es la única forma de que te despiertes llevo mas de una hora llamándote.  
  
-Si pero.  
  
-Ni peros ni peras, vistete Albus nos ha llamado.  
  
Así Remus explico a Sirius el plan en meno de 1 hora ya estaban en la antigua casa de Sirius y estaban sentados en la gran mesa donde se acostumbraban a reunirse la orden el fénix y para comer. En este caso era una reunión de la orden pero había una excepción permitieron a: Harry, Ron, Hermione (que también fue llamada por Albus),Fred, George, Percy(que había echo las paces con sus padres)y Ginny sentarse en la mesa para escuchar.  
  
-Chicos os he reunido todos aquí para comentar varias cosas-dijo Albus bastante serio-la primera es que Voldemort ha vuelto a atacar y el misterio junto los aurores están atendiendo a los heridos. -La segunda cosa es que necesito dos voluntarios para una misión- rápidamente subieron muchas manos-agradezco que haya tantos voluntarios, Arabella y Tonks os encargareis de ir a París a por la nueva arma de la orden.  
  
-¿La nueva arma?-saltó Hermione sin poder retenerse las palabras.  
  
-Si la nueva arma Hermione-asintió el director- se trate de varias pócimas que más adelante tendrán mucho significado en la orden ya veras.  
  
-La tercera cosa y es por la que todos-mirando a los mas jóvenes-estáis aquí es que investigando y ordenando unos antiguos libros que estaban en el despacho descubrí una cosa muy interesante-hizo una pausa-parece ser que en uno de esos libros explica una de las anécdotas de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, Godric junto a los demás fundadores dejan escrito en un pergamino la manera de resucitar a personas ya muertas-silencio y cogió aire.  
  
Los demás estaban ansiosos esperando que continuara.  
  
-Pero las personas que se pueden resucitar han de haber muerto a manos de un fundador o un heredero.  
  
Vuelve haber silencio.  
  
-Entonces podríamos revivir a toda la gente que a muerto a manos de Voldemort-dijo Ron fue el único que se atrevió a romper el silencio.  
  
-Si Ron pero hay muchas pegas.  
  
-Cuales son esas pegas Albus-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
-Una de ellas es que tiene bastante riesgo, otra es que se debe hacer un día que no haya luna, otra es que necesitaríamos los herederos de los fundadores y otra que hay un elemento muy importante que ya hace tiempo que desapareció.  
  
-Albus-hablo por primera vez Snape- ¿sin ese elemento no es posible hacerlo? por que lo herederos de los fundadores se pueden buscar, en verdad ya conocemos la identidad de dos nada mas nos faltarían dos.  
  
-No lo se seguro Severus si ese elemento es imprescindible o no y lo de los herederos es verdad sabemos la identidad de dos pero no sabemos la identidad de los otros dos por mucho que buscáramos tardaríamos mucho en encontrarlos, alo mejor tardaríamos tanto que todo podía haber llegado a su fin.  
  
- Tendríamos que intentarlo-salto de pronto Remus-puede que sea muy difícil pero también puede ser una cosa mas a nuestro favor, resucitar a James y a Lily, tendríamos a otro heredero en nuestras filas ya no solo lucharían solos tendrían a alguien experto, alguien que podría ayudarles con su poderes.  
  
-Remus tiene razón-dijo Sirius- podríamos buscar por los alumnos que hay ahora mismo por Hogwarts, también se podría utilizar aquel artefacto tan raro que detecta personas con poderes muy grandes aunque estén dormidos (los poderes) se nos pueden ocurrir un montón de cosas, venga Albus por fin la vida nos brinda una oportunidad, aunque haya las mas mínima posibilidad intentémoslo.  
  
Todos se pusieron a discutir, Albus que se había quedado callado pensando pero por fin puso orden para hablar.  
  
-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos, quiero que mientras los alumnos estén en Hogwarts se intente detectar a ver si los dos herederos que faltan están por Hogwarts, de eso os encargareis Severus y Minerva y también yo, pero por si algún caso no están, a los demás se les facilitara un instrumento para detectar un poder bastante grande, esto pero si a lo largo de un año no se encuentran dejaremos la búsqueda ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Todos afirmaron.  
  
-Disculpen.-se atrevió a decir Hermione- todo el rato habéis estado hablando de que no sabias la identidad de dos herederos y la de los otros dos si, todos sabemos que el heredero de Slytherin es Voldemort pero y el otro ¿Quién es?  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, perdón disculpa-dijo Sirius-pensaba que ha estas alturas ya lo habríais descubierto, nosotros-mirando a Remus-lo supimos en el primer año que estuvimos en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-se dirigió Harry a su padrino.  
  
-En que James era el heredero de Gryffindor así que tú también lo eres.  
  
-¿Que yo soy que?  
  
-El heredero de Gryffindor-dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Esto dejo boquiabiertos a los demás (me refiero a todos menos: Mcgonagall, Severus, Albus, Remus, Sirius, Ojo loco Moody y Arabella Figg)  
  
-Bueno cambiando de tema, Remus volverás al colegio para hacer de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras así tendrás que llevarte a cierta persona contigo-mirando a Sirius- que espero que haga bondad-otra miradita- y no se meta en líos-la última lo fulmino.  
  
-Auchhh eso a dolido Albus ni que me comportara tan mal-poniendo cara de cachorrito dolido T^T.  
  
-Bueno entonces Sirius y Remus también os encargareis de la búsqueda dentro de Hogwarts y ahora a comer-y de repente en la mesa apareció un gran banquete-ah si ¿Sirius puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
  
-Si-y se levanto de la mesa los dos se fueron a la cocina.  
  
-Ten-Albus dio Sirius una carta-esto es de tu padre, me la dio el otro día Fudge en teoría te la tendría que haber dado él el día que cumpliste 20años como especifico tu padre pero en ese momento no pudo ser.  
  
-Gracias Albus-le dio un abrazo, Dumbeldor se había portado como un padre para él. Su padre había muerto de una enfermedad cuando Sirius tenía 17 años. Él y su padre no se llevaban mal pero a causa de la enfermedad de su padre se veían poco, ya que su madre nunca dejaba a Sirius verlo.  
  
-Léela y luego vuelve a la mesa te guardare algo-y se fue dirección al salón.  
  
-¿Qué querrá ahora mi padre después de tanto tiempo? no se pero voy a averiguarlo-y se puso a leer la carta.  
  
Querido hijo: A estas alturas ya no me queda casi vida, te escribo está carta a ti porque se que es el único que puedo confiarte esto. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fui a París hacer unas gestiones y a operarme? Pues allí me encontré con una antigua amiga de el colegio ,me presento a su hija, su hija y yo empezamos a hablar y luego.ya sabes como continua y al final me enamore de ella por que era todo lo contrario a tu madre, sencilla, guapa, con unos ojos brillantes, tan y tan llena de vida.. Una noche antes de irme ella me comunico que estaba embarazada. Así que le prometí que le enviaría dinero para que se viniera a vivir cerca de nosotros y así ejercer también de padre sobre aquel niño bueno más bien dicho niña. Así lo hizo, le envié dinero para la mudanza, se instaló cerca de donde nosotros vivimos y yo vi el nacimiento de mi hija. Una preciosa niña que me robó el corazón, al poco tiempo de nacer la pequeña yo me enferme mucho y tuve que hacer unos pequeños cambios en la herencia. Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo te he entregado esta carta o porque estoy muerto. Si es lo último, quiero pedirte un favor de padre a hijo, cuida de ellas y que si tu madre se entera alguna vez de esto que no ponga una mano encima de la niña o su madre. Se que aras eso por mí. Te quiero mucho hijo.  
  
Eriol Black  
  
PSD: dentro del sobre encontraras la dirección de la casa donde vive.  
  
-Padre..  
  
Sirius se encamino hacía el salón con la cabeza agachada, bastante triste y con la carta aun entre las manos.  
  
Remus, Harry y Albus al verlo así se preocuparon.  
  
-¿Sirius estás bien?-dijo su ahijado  
  
-Mas o menos.  
  
-Que explica la carta Sirius-dijo Ron interesado.  
  
-Bueno explica bastantes cosas pero lo esencial es.  
  
-No cal que lo digas si no quieres-dijo Remus antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.  
  
-Si quiero que lo sepáis, por que necesito vuestra opinión y ayuda.  
  
-Adelante entonces.  
  
-Mi padre me explica en esta carta que tengo una hermana y me da la dirección de su casa pero está calle y piso hace mucho que no existe.  
  
Todos se quedaron asombrados ante las palabras de Sirius.  
  
-Una.una. ¿una hermana?  
  
-Si Moony una hermana.  
  
-Entonces tenemos una nueva búsqueda aparte de la de los herederos.  
  
-Si, eso parece Minerva-dijo finalmente Albus.  
  
****Mientras tanto en casa de los Amano...****  
  
-¡Voy hacer limpieza del desván papa!  
  
-De acuerdo yo mientras tanto voy al supermercado, se ha acabado la cerveza.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Se escucho cerrar una puerta.  
  
-No tendrías que ir al super a por cervezas si bebieras menos-pensó Kary- bueno manos a la obra.  
  
Subió al desván. Para empezar comenzó a registrar los baúles que había. En uno de ellos se encontró con los papeles de diversos institutos en que la habían solicitado por la nota, la verdad es que toda su vida tenía que sacar matricula para que le dieran becas para seguir estudiando ya que el dinero que conseguía trabajando los veranos y por las tardes se gastaban en la casa, ya que su padre desde que su madre murió cuando ella tenía 8 años faltaba bastantes días al trabajo y finalmente lo echaron del último y ahora trabajaba en un taller mecánico todas las mañanas. Así que no podía dejar a su padre abandonado a su suerte.  
  
Continúo registrando los baúles asta que se topo con uno que era de su madre. Lo abrió por curiosidad de intentar recordar más de lo que recordaba de ella y la verdad es que no sabía que por esa curiosidad se destaparía un gran secreto del pasado.  
  
Empezó a mirar las fotos, había de el casamientos de sus padres, de el viaje de bodas, de excursiones que habían echo la familia juntos y otras que estaban atadas con un lado. Deshizo el lazo y observó las fotos, era de su madre con una persona desconocida para ella abrazándose o besándose e incluso había muchas que aquel desconocido tenía en brazos un bebé. Observó el bebé ¡era ella! ¿Que hacía ella en brazos de ese hombre? de la impresión se le cayeron las fotos y vio que las fotos estaban escritas por el reverso así que empezó a leerlas, eran datas, frases muy románticas, eso movió más y más la curiosidad de la chica.  
  
Buscó en el baúl que había más, encontró unas cartas y también las leyó. Cada vez estaba más y más sorprendida. Escucho la puerta y bajo al salón, allí encontró a su padre medio borracho así que no dudo y le pidió explicaciones.  
  
-Padre ¿tu sabes quien es este hombre que hay junto a mamá en esta foto?-y se la enseñó. El padre puso mala cara al ver quien era y dijo:  
  
-Es un tío segundo por parte de tu madre-mintió.  
  
-¿Pero lo he visto besarse en varias fotos con mamá? y también le envió cartas mira..  
  
- Ya las he visto, ese desgraciado intentaba por todos los medios de que Claire se enamorará de él-y puso cara de repugnancia.  
  
-Yo.yo pensé que mamá te ponía los cuernos-dijo tristemente.  
  
-Deja ya de ordenar ese estúpido desván y hazme la comida.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Y se encamino hacía la cocina hacer la comida.  
  
*****Mientras tanto en la orden del fénix.*****  
  
-Tonks, ¿sobrina me podías hacer un favor o tu Arthur?  
  
-Dime Sirius-dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
-Uno de los dos como trabaja en el ministerio ¿podía hacerme el favor de mirar quien vivía antes en esa dirección y decirme a dónde se han mudado?  
  
-De acuerdo-de nuevo los dos a unísono.  
  
-¿Estas muy interesado en conocer esa mujer y a esa niña no padfoot?-dijo Remus pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sentándose encima suyo.  
  
-Es algo que me dejo mi padre, por lo menos quiero saber quien fue quien hizo tan feliz a mi padre y al menos aunque no le diga nada quiero saber quien es mi hermana...-se quedo pensativo.  
  
-Te ayudaremos a buscarlas tranquilo-dándole un abrazo y un beso el la frente.  
  
*****De vuelta a casa de los Amano...*****  
  
-Me voy un rato a casa de Michael, quiere que le ayude con un nuevo invento suyo-dijo el padre de Kary.  
  
-De acuerdo  
  
En cuanto su padre desapareció por la puerta Kary subió a su cuarto a descansar un poco, pues arreglar el desván y hacer la cena le había dejado agotada. Abrió la puerta y se estiro en la cama. Dejó la pinza que llevaba puesta para recoger su larga melena rubia encima de la mesilla de noche y se dio cuenta de algo, al lado de la lámpara estaba el trozo pergamino que le había dado Sirius. Lo abrió y recordó lo que le dijo..  
  
-''di estas palabras delante de un espejo y yo podré hablar contigo''  
  
Si le había dicho eso, pero sabía que se lo había dicho para venir en cuanto su padre le volviera ha pegar otra paliza, pero sentía curiosidad de probarlo, no sabía porqué pero tenía ganas de hablar con Sirius y de probar por primera vez un hechizo.  
  
Estuvo debatiéndose un buen rato asta que se decidió. Lo haría, iba a probarlo le explicaría a Sirius que sentía curiosidad y que si tenía que escuchar una charla lo haría. Se dirigió hacía el espejo que tenía en el armario y dijo las palabras mágicas.  
  
-''Shugo no hablatius amons Sirius''  
  
******En Moondog...*********  
  
Habían vuelto ya de la reunión de la orden habían comido y se disponían hacer la siesta, pues dos de las tres personas que vivían en la casa estaban somnolientos después de una noche sin dormir. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Harry en cuanto se tumbó en la cama se quedó dormido, Remus cogió un libro y se puso a leer. Por otra banda Sirius se estiró en su cama y al momento el espejo que tenía en su habitación se iluminó dejando ver la silueta de una chica alta, con una larga melena rubia y unos ojos turquesa mirándolo fijamente. Él se sobresalto pensando que si ella lo llamaba es que su padre le había vuelto a golpear.  
  
-¿Lo ha vuelto hacer?-dijo Sirius un poco alertado.  
  
-Esto, veras...no, no lo ha hecho-dijo con miedo- es que me encontré el pergamino y lo quise probar por si alguna ve lo tuviera que necesitar.  
  
-Uff- dijo respirando más tranquilo- pensé lo peor..  
  
-Lo siento-dijo ocultando su rostro- me dijiste que lo utilizara en caso de que mi padre...bueno me volviese a pegar y en cambio lo he utilizado para jugar....yo...  
  
- Tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Seguro estabas ocupado y te he molestado.  
  
-Pues la verdad no, estaba estirado en la cama, estaba apunto de dormirme, pero la verdad me a echo gracia verte- con esas palabras la chica se puso más roja que un tomate, Sirius al ver esto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.  
  
-Oye ¿aun haces de profesora de Dudley?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Que desgracia tener que aguantar esa gentuza.  
  
-Pues aunque no me caen muy bien los señores Dursley me tratan bien y encima me pagan- mientras Kary hablaba, Sirius por primera vez se fijo en la chica, era una chica simpática y agradable, también era muy guapa, también por primera vez pudo contemplar su larga melena rubia ya que siempre que la había visto llevaba el pelo recogido y esos ojos turquesa penetrantes le hacían recordar a alguien....se quedo embobado.  
  
-¿No estas de acuerdo Sirius?  
  
-¿eh? Perdón ¿decías?  
  
-Que si no estas de acuerdo de que son un poco estrafalarios.  
  
-¿Los Dursley?-la chica asintió con la cabeza- pues la verdad para mi lo son, son muy distintos los muggles de los magos, igual que tu mundo del nuestro.  
  
Mientras Sirius y Kary conversaban en casa de esta apareció su padre y decidió ir a la habitación de su hija ya que todas las luces del primer piso estaban apagadas. Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación, pero para su sorpresa mientras se acercaba se escuchaba a su hija conversar con alguien así que decidió ir silenciosamente y abrió un poco la puerta. Su sorpresa fue descomunal al ver a su hija hablar con alguien a través del espejo, estaba molesto, no es por lo que veía si no que le molestó con quien lo estaba haciendo, él, él tan parecido aquel hombre que le intentaba robar a su mujer ara también intentaba llevarse a su hija ... no lo iba a permitir, así que decidió pensar como hacer para que ella no se acercara más a él, sabía como, ara solo necesitaba un par de cervezas para pensar cuando hacerlo. Así que decidió ir al bar y volver mañana. Kary y Sirius no se dieron cuenta de que el padre de Kary los había visto y ellos seguían alegremente con su conversación.  
  
-Siento haberte echo daño el día que nos conocimos pero después del mamporrazo con la sartén que me metiste no quería que lo repitieras con Rem.  
  
-No tranquilo, no me hiciste daño-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-La verdad no se como permitiste que dos extraños que solo los conocía Harry los permitieses quedar y encima después de lo que hicimos con Dudley nos dejaras quedar a solas con Harry.  
  
-Si te digo la verdad fue por dos cosas- dijo levantando dos dedos- la primera es que como os conocía Harry y él me caía bien os deje entrar y segundo algo en mi corazón me decía que no erais malos y no queríais hacernos daño.  
  
-Uaaaauuu- alucinando- ¿sabes que eres un poco extraña?  
  
-Pues nunca me lo habían dicho-de nuevo roja- Sirius puedo... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-algo avergonzada.  
  
-Dime  
  
-Podrías.. ¿podrías explicarme todo sobre el mundo mágico?  
  
-Eso es muy largo, además ya casi es hora de cenar pero te prometo que otro día te cuanto todo lo que quieras saber.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo un poco apenada, si había podido pasar todo ese tiempo sin saber nada podría esperar un poco más.  
  
Los dos se despidieron. Sirius bajo al salón donde Remus y Harry ya habían puesto la mesa y nada más faltaba servir la cena. Por otra banda Kary bajo a la cocina a preparar la cena y se encontró con una nota de su padre colgada en la nevera diciendo que no aparecería asta mañana por la tarde. Se dispuso ha cenar algo rápido y a irse a la cama pronto a dormir. Remus, Sirius y Harry después de cenar vieron un poco la TV y luego se fueron también a dormir.  
  
*****Al día siguiente en el Moondog******  
  
Aquel día se levantaron todos tarde, como era domingo aprovecharon para dormir lo máximo que pudieron. El más madrugador por primera vez fue Sirius que despertó al resto de habitantes de la casa. Y todos se dispusieron a preparar la comida y a poner la mesa. Mientras comían llegó un visitante inesperado, era Tonks con noticias para Sirius.  
  
-¡SIRIUS!-dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y se tiro encima de su tío-¡lo hemos encontrado, entre Arthur y yo lo hemos encontrado!  
  
-¿El qué?- dijo extrañado Sirius  
  
-Hay Sirius donde tienes la cabeza-poniéndose una mano en la cabeza-la dirección que nos pediste, la hemos encontrado después de estar toda la mañana buscándola.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Cómo fue? Explica ¿Cómo se llaman ellas? ¿Cuál es su dirección? Dime, no te quedes callada- recibió un cate por parte de Remus- auch  
  
-Jajajajaja, Arthur y yo estuvimos toda la mañana buscando la calle que nos pediste y donde se habían trasladado los propietarios de la casa, la verdad nos costó mucho encontrarla y solo tenemos su dirección y el apellido del titular-entregándole un trozo de pergamino.  
  
-Te quiero sobrina-abrazándole- también le daré las gracias a Arthur.  
  
-Yo también te quiero, pero tengo que volver al curro-se despidió con una mano y desapareció tal y como había venido.  
  
-Moony quiero que me acompañes a está dirección.  
  
-¿yo?  
  
-Sí- asintiendo con la cabeza- y tu Harry ¿te importaría quedarte está tarde en casa los Weasley?  
  
-¿No puedo acompañaros?  
  
Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y se puso a su altura.  
  
-Harry no es que no quiera que nos acompañes pero, yo soy un prófugo y tendré que ir transformado en perro, a más Albus me hizo prometer que no saldrías de está casa nada más para ir: a casa de los Weasley, a la orden y a Hogwarts y también cuando llegue el tiempo al callejón Diagon a por el material escolar. Me entiendes, no te quiero poner en peligro.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Gracias Harry-dijo abrazándole y revoloteándole el cabello.  
  
En pocos minutos recogieron la mesa, se cambiaron la ropa y se dirigieron por medio de polvos flu a la Madriguera.  
  
-Gracias por cuidar de Harry mientras nosotros hacemos unos recados Molly.  
  
-De nada Remus, siempre es un placer cuidar de él.  
  
-Pórtate bien ¿vale?  
  
-Sí-abrazando a su padrino.  
  
-Tener mucho cuidado.  
  
-Si, lo tendremos Molly-dijeron los dos a duo.  
  
Sirius y Remus por teletransporte aparecieron en una calle muggle cerca de la casa donde buscaban. Remus vestido de muggle y Sirius en forma de perro empezaron a buscar la dirección. Después de un rato de no encontrarla se acercaron a una ancianita que vieron pasear a su perro y le preguntaron si conocía la casa y les podía indicar el camino para hallarla.  
  
-Si la conozco pero ¿Por qué buscas esa casa muchacho?  
  
-Estamos buscando a una persona que vive en esa casa o vivía-respondió Remus.  
  
-Te recomiendo que es mejor que no te acerques allí.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-En esa casa lo único que se escuchan son gritos y golpes-izo una pausa- pobre chica yo no soportaría vivir ese calvario, la verdad es que hemos intentado hablar muchas veces con ella para que denuncie a su padre o que nos deje que lo denunciemos nosotros y ella se niega por temor, pobre chica.  
  
A Sirius esa historia ya le parecía conocerla pero estaba tan emocionado de que iba a conocer a su medio-hermana y a la amante de su padre que se olvido al momento de lo que la ancianita les había dicho (mira como los peces que solo tienen 3 segundos de memoria jejejejejeje, te suena eso megumi014 ^^)  
  
Remus miro a Sirius y en el acto de volverse para darle las gracias a la ancianita, ella había desaparecido, y en el lugar donde se encontraba ella había un papel con las indicaciones hacía donde estaba la casa.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hacía allí con un nerviosismo en el cuerpo y cuando estaban atravesando el jardín para picar al timbre de la puerta escucharon unos gritos.  
  
-NO, NO SUELTAME QUE HACES, PARA, NO ME TOQUES, PARA-era la voz de una chica.  
  
Los dos sin pensarlo atravesaron la puerta (que se la encontraron abierta) y subieron escaleras arriba que era de donde provenía los gritos, y cuando se deponían abrir la puerta escucharon algo.  
  
-Ya es hora que te explique un gran secreto-dijo un hombre con la voz muy ronca.  
  
Ellos se mantuvieron callados detrás de la puerta escuchando el relato ( Sirius se había transformado en humano nada más pasar la puerta principal).  
  
FINAL DEL CAPITULO 3  
  
Ya se he tardado mucho en actualizar. Intentare que el 4 este lo mas pronto posible. Para los amantes de ''EL GRUPO MUSICAL DE HOGWARTS'' no tardare en actualizar os lo prometo, para finales mas o menos de este mes estará el segundo y espero que el tercer capitulo.  
  
Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer este fic ya se q soy mala por cortarlo y que mas o menos todos habréis deducido algo así que espero tener lo mas rápido posible el siguiente será más corto que ninguno pero tendrá mucho jugo y se descubrirán muchos más secretos y también uno de Snape que no se me ha olvidado nuestro misterioso personaje.  
  
Little Rikku PSD: espero que os haya gustado si es así, dejadme un review. 


	4. Descubrimientos,misterios y una carta se...

¡Hola soy la pirada Little Rikku!  
  
Gracias por vuestros reviews (megumi014, remsie (hermy18_6), lina015 y a todos los demás) me han entusiasmado mucho. Como prometí aquí está el capitulo 4º. Sigo dedicándoselo a todos las personas que leen este fic. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero a causa del nuevo virus mi madre no me ha dejado conectarme T^T y no he podido actualizar. Pero ahora que el nuevo virus no está porque ha caducado, voy a leerme todos los fanfics atrasados y actualizar este capitulo.  
  
Quiero empezar esta vez el fic con un poema que tendrá que ver mucho en capitulo.  
  
CAPITULO 4: MISTERIOS, SECRETOS DEL PASADO Y UNA OPORTUNIDAD  
(SEGUNDA PARTE)  
  
En la llama de una hoguera ayer quemé tus recuerdos, no eran cartas, ni anillos, sino silencios y besos. Ayer te quise olvidar y le di tu cariño al viento diciendo muchas veces ''ya no te quiero '' Hoy he sentido tu voz hoy te he visto de nuevo el pulso se me paró y el corazón me dio un vuelo, y como madera seca vuelvo a quemar en tu fuego. Ayer te quise olvidar y hoy te quiero de nuevo.  
  
Bueno empecemos...  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hacía allí con un nerviosismo en el cuerpo y cuando estaban atravesando el jardín para picar al timbre de la puerta escucharon unos gritos.  
  
-¡NO! ¡NO SUELTAME! ¿¡QUE HACES!?¡PARA! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡PARA!-era la voz de una chica.  
  
Los dos sin pensarlo atravesaron la puerta (que se la encontraron abierta) y subieron escaleras arriba que era de donde provenía los gritos, y cuando se deponían abrir la puerta escucharon algo.  
  
-Ya es hora que te explique un gran secreto-dijo un hombre con la voz muy ronca.  
  
Ellos se mantuvieron callados detrás de la puerta escuchando el relato ( Sirius se había transformado en humano nada más pasar la puerta principal).  
  
-Todo empezó hace más o menos 19 años...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Yo tenía unos 22 años y tu madre unos 19 recién cumplidos. Nos íbamos a casar a penas en unas semanas. Todo estaba casi preparado, la iglesia, las cartas de lo invitados estaban enviadas, el banquete estaba citado y con el menú escogido, los trajes de los novios, el de los padrinos, el de las damas de honor, los anillos, las flores, el ramo... Casi todo, solo nos faltaba ensayar para nuestra boda, las despedidas de soltero/a y escoger donde iríamos en el viaje de novios-trago saliva y continuo, y dejo ir un poco a la chica- pero un hombre se cruzó en nuestras vidas.  
  
Hubo un gran silencio para luego continuar con el relato.  
  
-Tu abuela le presento aquel hombre. Ellos eran antiguos compañeros de colegio, y ella decidió presentarle a su hija para que le hiciera de guía turística, y le mostrara París. Aquel hombre fue un par de veces a cenar a casa de Claire y en una de ellas se acostaron juntos. Al día siguiente el se tuvo que operar y ella estaba embarazada de él. Antes de que él marchara de París, tu madre le contó lo del embarazo. Él se fue y Claire anulo la boda. Semanas más tarde Claire cogió sus cosas y se fue a Inglaterra-en este instante apretó más fuerte los brazos de la chica.  
  
-¡Ah!- chilló la chica al ser agarrada más fuerte.  
  
Sirius tuvo el ademán de entrar a la habitación pero Remus lo paró. Sirius lo miró como si le preguntara que estaba haciendo y obtuvo una respuesta por parte de Remus.  
  
-Sí, yo también tengo ganas de entrar y salvarla pero espera a que esto acabe, así podremos saber del todo la historia.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Al cabo de unas semanas llegó a mi casa una lechuza con un mensaje de tu madre. Decía que era feliz, que el que es tu padre la cuidaba mucho y que me seguiría informando por que no quería perder mi amistad- hubo una pausa en que la chica intentó escabullirse de aquel hombre pero solo provocó que él le pegara un manotazo en la mejilla.  
  
-¡PLUF!  
  
Sirius estaba que no podía aguantar la rabia y al parecer no era el único, el calmado Remus estaba con los nervios alterados como los días previos a la luna llena. Sirius apretaba los puños para no salir corriendo y pegar aquel hombre, por otra parte Remus se intentaba tranquilizar.  
  
- En navidades cuando ya estaba olvidando a tu madre, me llego una lechuza por parte de ella. Me explicaba en su carta que ya era madre, que el aparto se había adelantado, que el bebé había nacido a los seis meses y que ese bebé era una preciosa niña, muy dormilona y de tez muy blanca. También explicaba que había nacido el día 29 y que había sido un parto complicado y también me pedía que si no me importaba ir a visitarla para ayudarla con el bebé...no me lo pensé dos veces y fui asta Inglaterra para cuidar de esa niña-miro a la chica a los ojos. (N/A: si soy mala aquí haciendo este corte pero tengo algo muy importante que decir ''quiero que salga ya de una vez el 5ºlibro de Harry Potter y haber si actualizas de una vez megumi014 que quiero leer tus fics'' sorry pero lo tenia que decir porque me estaba estresando ¡ah! y también ''T.T esto de no tener internet es una (censured) por que no puedes ver lo que actualizan pero después podré leer más cosas de golpe ^¬^ continuemos...)  
  
-Me instalé en casa de Claire. Os cuidaba a ti y a Claire que aun estaba muy débil después del parto. Aquel hombre os venia a visitar muy a menudo y yo tenía que aguantarme las ganas de echarlo a la calle. Aquellas fotos que viste son de él, las hizo un día Claire, quería tenerlas como recuerdo- parecía que estuviera apunto de llorar- un día aquel hombre vino hacer un trato con nosotros. El trato era que como el se tenía que hacer una operación muy complicada y podía no salir con vida de ella, quería que la niña adoptara mi apellido y que nos casáramos para que tú pudieras tener una familia. Así lo hicimos, por eso llevas mi apellido. El resto de la historia ya la conoces- la chica intentaba asimilar todo lo que le había explicado aquel hombre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿Puedo...puedo preguntarte como se llama...como se llama mi padre?-dijo la chica con miedo.  
  
-Aquel hombre...el que es tu padre...se llamaba...  
  
Sirius y Remus tragaron saliva.  
  
-...se llamaba...Eriol Black-lo dijo con un semblante enfadado recordando que le había quitado el amor de su vida.  
  
-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto la chica después de saber el nombre de su padre.  
  
-¿Por qué? JAJAJAJA- se rió el hombre- la verdad, te pareces mucho a ella, así que por culpa de ese hombre no pudo ser mía, pero me vengare quedándome con su hija, la copia idéntica a Claire y te haré mía, por eso no te deje tener novios, por que no quería que nadie te tocara con sus sucia manos. Pero ese...ese día os vi hablar por el espejo- la chica puso una cara aterradora el hombre la miró y volvió a reír- JAJAJAJA no me asuste al veros así, porque tú madre y tu padre también eran magos y eso lo hacían muy a menudo, pero lo que me llevo hacer esto es que te acercaste demasiado aquel chico, él hijo de ese hombre, el que es tu hermano, por eso- volvió a seguir con lo que había empezado hacer a la chica antes de que empezaran hablar, intento acabar de desabrochar la camisa de la chica, la chica se había quedado en blanco pero al notar que aquel hombre le estaba volviendo a intentar desabrochar la camisa puso resistencia. (N/A:todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que la hermana de Sirius es Kary verdad ^^)  
  
-¡NO ME TOQUES CERDO!  
  
Sirius y Remus ya no pudieron resistir más y entraron a la habitación de golpe.  
  
-¡Suéltala!- Sirius cogió al hombre y lo estampó contra la pared.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Kary?-le preguntó Remus.  
  
Ella levantó la vista y al ver a Remus se puso a llorar. Remus la abrazó y dejo que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Sirius se aproximo hacía Steiner (así es como se llama el padre adoptivo de Kary) y lo hizo levantar.  
  
-No te voy a perdonar todo el sufrimiento que le has hecho pasar a mi hermana-tenía sus ojos azules cargados de odio, el hombre solo arqueo una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Sirius tranquilízate!-dijo Remus sin soltar a Kary que seguía llorando.  
  
-Eres repugnante ¿Por qué leches la maltratas si la quieres? Dime-muy pero muy enojado.  
  
-Porque así aprende a obedecer mis órdenes-respondió Steiner a Sirius- pero claro el niño perfecto no comprende eso por que es como su padre ¿Crees que es la primera vez que te veo? Aparte del día del espejo, ya te había visto hablando con tu padre y en las revistas y la televisión ¿Crees que no se que eres un prófugo? ¿Qué fuiste condenado a la prisión de magos porque traicionaste a dos de tus amigos y mataste a un montón de personas? Aunque soy lo que llamáis muggle tengo amigos magos, y ahora dime quien es más repugnante ¿Tú o yo?  
  
Sirius se quedo mudo, no sabía que responder pero alguien salio a su defensa, Remus.  
  
-¡El repugnante eres tu! Sirius no hizo todo eso, le echaron las culpas a él y ha pagado un castigo que no es suyo-dijo muy tranquilo-Pero contéstame esto ¿Por qué si tienes amigos magos no permitiste que Kary creciera sabiendo que sus padres eran magos?¿Por qué no le contaste todo esto antes?¿Por qué os mudasteis?  
  
-JAJAJAJA ¿Qué por qué? Primera porque no me apetecía que lo supiera por que su madre tampoco quiso saber nada de la magia ni del mundo mágico después de la muerte de Eriol-Sirius lo soltó un poco para que pudiera hablar un poco mejor-la segunda por que esperaba a que me viera como el único hombre y la tercera por que ella quiso estar lo más lejos posible de donde había estado su antiguo amor y por que tu tío se entero de todo y la echó de la casa que le había dado Eriol.  
  
-Si Kary es bruja ¿Cómo es que no te llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Un amigo mío utilizó un hechizo en el que las lechuzas que llegan a traer cartas en cuanto se aproximan a la casa se desvían y dejan la carta en otra casa-Sirius se reprimió las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la boca a Steiner.  
  
-Rem ayuda a Kary a recoger sus cosas nos la llevamos a casa-le echo una mirada de no voy a cambiar de opinión así que ya puedes hacer lo que te he pedido.  
  
-Vamos Kary- ayudo a levantar a Kary se fueron a su habitación a empaquetar todo.  
  
-Y tú ya puedes ir a buscar la partida de nacimiento y todos los documentos de Kary por que me la llevo-dijo Sirius muy serio.  
  
-Eres un prófugo ¿Cómo la vas a cuidar a más puedo decir que la has secuestrado?-dijo con una mueca en el rostro. - Por que si amabas a su madre y ella es su reflejo querrás lo mejor para ella, su felicidad, seguramente también por los buenos momentos que te a echo pasar y simplemente por recordarte a ella...-Steiner se puso a llorar por que le había echo recordar esos momentos felices-dejaras que se venga con nosotros, para que sea feliz.  
  
-Iré a por esos dichosos papeles tu espera aquí- salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.  
  
Momentos después entraban Remus y Kary con un las maletas de Kary. Ella se había cambiado la camisa negra por una blanca.  
  
-Ya está todo solo falta un poco más de ropa y un par de libros- dijo Kary acercándose a Sirius. Sirius la abrazo y ella le correspondió el abrazo.  
  
-Sirius...ejem-intentó Remus, cuando los dos hermanos se despegaron continuo-tendríamos que ir algún lugar con chimenea sino con tanta maleta no podremos ir muy lejos.  
  
-Abajo, en el salón hay una chimenea-dijo Kary.  
  
-Ok, cojamos los trastos y bajemos-finalizó Sirius.  
  
Cogieron las cosas y bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al salón.  
  
-¿Rem has traído polvos flu?-pregunto Sirius.  
  
Remus asintió con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita que contenía su susodicho polvo.  
  
-Primero transportaremos las maletas-dijo Remus, entre los tres pusieron las maletas dentro de la chimenea, saco un puñado de polvos flu y los tiro a la chimenea diciendo- Moondoog.  
  
-Bien ara pasaras tu-señalando a Kary-luego tu Rem y finalmente yo.  
  
En ese momento apareció Steiner y llevaba los papeles de Kary consigo, también había bebido.  
  
-Aquí están ya podéis largaros y dejadme en paz.  
  
Todos se giraron y cuando Kary estaba dentro la chimenea Steiner dijo:  
  
-Y también un regalito- Steiner tenía un cuchillo e intento apuñalar a Sirius pero Kary se puso en medio y recibió ella la puñalada muy cerca del corazón.  
  
-¡Noooooooooooooo!-Sirius la cogió antes de que cayera.  
  
-Que... ¿qué echo?-soltó el cuchillo y se puso a llorar- Kary...que te echo...hija mía...  
  
-Hay que llevarla algún lugar a que la curen-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué tal a Hogwarts padfoot? allí la señora Pomfrey la atenderá bien- dijo Remus.  
  
Sirius alzo a Kary entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacía la chimenea. Allí Remus le dio un puñado de polvos flu y Sirius gritó:  
  
-A la cabaña de Hagrid en Hogwarts- y soltó el puñado de polvos flu.  
  
Remus se giró hacía Steiner.  
  
-En cuanto salga de peligro y este bien haré que ella te envié una lechuza así que ya puedes ir quitando ese hechizo de tu casa- repitió los mismos movimientos que Sirius y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbeldor y el profesor de pociones Severus Snape estaban conversando de los diversos ataques de Lord Voldemort y de los nuevos ataques estaba planeando ya que nuestro querido profesor Snape era un espía infiltrado en los mortifagos y trabaja para Dumbeldor( el vejete chiflado XD a veces se le va la cabeza ^^ me encanta).  
  
-La verdad Albus, cada vez hay más mortifagos, a causa de que Voldemort cada vez es más poderoso- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y aparto unos cuantos mechones- no se como vamos hacerlo para pararlo, encima si tenemos que buscar a los cuatro herederos para resucitar a Potter y a Evans se nos acumula trabajo.  
  
-Tranquilo Severus- el director tenía un posado tranquilo- los encontraremos, no deben de andar muy lejos, seguro que son alumnos de Hogwarts o de familia de magos conocidos no te alteres.  
  
-¿¡Que no me altere!?-se levanto de golpe de la silla- no se como puedes estar tan tranquilo-se sentó- ¿como vamos hacer que Lord formule el hechizo con los otros herederos?  
  
-Por ahora lo más importante es que encontremos a los dos herederos restantes y todos los ingredientes para formular el hechizo.  
  
-Sí- afirmó con la cabeza Severus.  
  
-Por cierto, hace mucho que no hacemos un duelo para ver que tal siguen tus hechizos a la hora de fingir contra los aurores ¿Qué te parece si practicamos un rato?  
  
Snape solo afirmo con la cabeza y los dos salieron del despacho del director para caminar hacía el gran comedor ya que era el lugar más amplio que tenían a parte de los terrenos. Dumbeldor aparto mágicamente las mesas del gran comedor y solo dejo la mesa de Ravenclaw en medio y en ella apareció un gran tapiz de lunas, estrellas y constelaciones. Los dos subieron encima de la mesa, se aproximaron, se saludaron con las varitas alzadas, dieron media vuelta y al llegar a los extremos de las mesas se volvieron a girar y comenzó el duelo.  
  
El director atacó con Expelliamus, Severus lo esquivo y ara fue el quien atacó con Expelliamus, pero como lo había echo Severus el director lo esquivó. Ara le toco el turno a el director que atacó con un Rictusempra que tocó a Snape de pleno, este se levantó de golpe y utilizó Averno, el director utilizó un escudo protector. Se estuvieron así por horas asta que Albus finalizó el duelo.  
  
Los dos volvieron al despacho de Dumbeldor y cuando este dio a Severus el paso en la puerta se dio cuenta de que le sangraba la espalda.  
  
-Severus quiero que te quites la túnica, voy a curarte esa herida de la espalda. (Nada de mal insinuar, que si le pongo a Severus pareja será mujer ¿ok?)  
  
Severus obedeció y se sacó la túnica. Tenía un torso muy bien definido, se le notaba bastante los músculos que tenía, en su tez blanca destacaba la herida y una marca un poco extraña. Albus se fijó precisamente en esa marca.  
  
-Severus la marca que tienes en la espalda...  
  
-La tengo desde que nací, o por lo menos desde que tengo uso de razón- Dumbeldor curó al profesor de pociones y cuando ya había curado la herida se dirigió hacía la estantería repleta de libros y cogió un libro muy antiguo y lleno de polvo.  
  
Severus no sabía que hacer si dejar su torso al descubierto o ponerse la túnica. El director dejo de examinar las paginas del libro para dirigirse a Severus.  
  
-Por fin lo encontré, esa marca que tienes en la espalda no es una simple marca de nacimiento sino que es la marca del heredero de Slytherin- izó una pausa- Tom también tenía esa marca, pero él la tenía en el tobillo. Severus eres junto a Voldemort el heredero de Slytherin y muy probablemente él sea tu padre, aquel hombre que nunca conociste...  
  
-¿Yo heredero de Slytherin? No me lo creo-se puso muy nervioso- y menos que sea el hijo de ese...ese...-el director le acerco el libro y Snape pudo observar que la marca que él tenía en la espalda era la misma que el dibujo del libro.  
  
La marca era una serpiente enrollada en lo que parecía una espada. En el libro explicaba que esa marca la tenía Salazar Slytherin en el hombro y que su hijo también tenía esa marca y seguramente todos sus herederos llevarían la marca en algún lugar de su cuerpo.  
  
Cuando Severus iba a responder Dumbeldor alzo la mano para hacerlo callar, desde la ventana vio como dos personas, una de ellas cargaba alguna cosa cruzaban rápidamente los terrenos del colegio.  
  
-Severus nuestra conversación la acabaremos en otro momento ahora acompáñame a la enfermería. No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces, se puso la túnica y bajo con Albus hacía la enfermería.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Un hombre cargando el cuerpo de una chica pareció por la chimenea delante de los ojos de Hagrid. No tardó mucho en reconocer al hombre pero la chica...  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¡Hagrid! Sentimos venir sin avisar pero...- de la chimenea apareció una luz verde, su amigo Remus Lupin acababa de aparecer.  
  
-¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aun aquí? vete de una vez a la enfermería, ¡Kary se está desangrando!–dijo Lupin- Hagrid luego venimos a contarte ahora tenemos que irnos.  
  
Remus no tuvo que repetírselo dos veces salió de la cabaña cargando aún el cuerpo inconsciente de Kary entre sus brazos hacía la enfermería del colegio. Remus también salió corriendo de la cabaña persiguiendo a su amigo.  
  
Los dos llegaron a la enfermería asustando a la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-Señora Pomfrey tienes que curarla, le han apuñalado y a perdido mucha sangre- dijo Remus ya que Sirius no sabía como explicarle.  
  
-Déjela en esa cama- dirigiéndose a Sirius que era quien cargaba el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
Madame Pomfrey acostumbrada a que en su enfermería aparecieran antiguos alumnos no se sorprendió de ver al prófugo Sirius Black en su enfermería ya que hace poco que el director de la escuela le había explicado lo sucedido con el susodicho. Pomfrey fue a buscar unas pociones y también su varita.  
  
-Ahora fuera de aquí, con vosotros delante y nerviosos no puedo trabajar- dijo muy seria- ahora esperen fuera, les avisare cuando pueden entrar y vallan a explicarle al director.  
  
Los dos hombres a regañadientes salieron del despacho y cual fue su sorpresa la ver aparecer al profesor de pociones junto al director por uno de los pasillos cerca de la enfermería.  
  
-¿Ellos?-preguntó Snape.  
  
-Si, Severus ellos fue quien vi correr por los terrenos-dijo con tranquilidad el director- ahora explicadme que hacéis aquí.  
  
Entre Sirius y Remus relataron toda la historia. El director se quedó un momento pensando y luego dijo:  
  
-Uno de los dos tendrá que ir a buscar Harry, quiero que él este aquí por que hoy ha habido varios acontecimientos que prefiero explicaros- pasó una mano por su barba- también habrá reunión de la orden así que Severus avisad a todos los miembros ¿El que valla de los dos puede avisad también a los Weasley? Que vengan Arthur y Molly y que se traigan sus hijos consigo, también la señorita Granger. Estaréis aquí instalados durante un par de días y no hay pero s que valgan- y se encamino hacía su despacho-¡ah! Sirius cuando la señora Pomfrey acabe de curar a tu hermana avísame por favor.  
  
Snape se dirigió hacía su despacho para avisar a los miembros de la orden. Remus que había dicho a Sirius que iría él avisar a los Weasley y a buscar a Harry se dirigía a casa de los primeros, mientras Sirius esperaba impacientemente delante de la puerta de la enfermería a que su hermana estuviera fuera de peligro.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Bueno asta aquí a llegado este capitulo antes del día 25 estará actualizado (si se puede y no hay problemas) el 5 capitulo.  
  
Espero que os halla gustado, ya que como prometí he puesto uno de los muchos, muchísimos secretos de Snivellus (snapy).  
  
Si os a gustado, si queréis criticarlo o poner alguna idea o simplemente apoyarme para que continué el fic dejadme un Review por favor.  
  
Little Rikku  
  
PSD: Jamsie-poo aun sigo en mis 15 de que actualices tus fanfics de Sano/megumi, tu Remsie haber si cuelgas tu fic y me encantó tu fic San Valentín. Os recomiendo a todo el mundo que le guste la pareja Sirius/Remus que lo lea. 


	5. Reunión en Hogwarts

¡Hola soy yo de nuevo Little Rikku! Y por fin aquí está el 5 capitulo de la Solución. Ya se que al final lo pongo mucho mas tarde de lo que digo pero tendréis que entender que con el 5 libro de HP y la orden del fénix por medio uno quiere leer más que escribir. Agradezco a todos los que leéis este fic y a todos los que dejan sus reviews.  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a Megumi014 y a Remsie que permiten que este fic continué.  
  
Slash del 5 libro si aun no habéis leído el libro mejor no leer este fic.  
  
Las parejas por ahora son: Ron/Hermione, Sirius/ Remus  
  
Sí por fin pondré algo de está última pareja que se vea, he puesto varias indirectas pero casi nadie las a podido ver. En el siguiente capitulo habrá por fin Ron/ Hermione.  
  
CAPITULO 5: REUNIÓN EN HOGWARTS  
  
Snape se dirigió hacia su despacho para avisar a los miembros de la Orden. Remus que había dicho a Sirius que él iría a avisar a los Weasley y a buscar a Harry se dirigía a casa de los primeros, mientras Sirius esperaba impacientemente delante de la puerta de la enfermería a que su hermana estuviera fuera de peligro.  
  
********************************************************************** -¡Chicos la cena está lista!-dijo la señora Weasley-¡Bajad ahora mismo con las manos limpias!  
  
-¡Si!- contestaron todos a la vez.  
  
Seis chicos pelirrojos y otro chico con color de pelo azabache y muy desordenado bajaron corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina- comedor donde los señores Weasley ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares y esperaban a sus hijos e invitado.  
  
-¿Qué hay hoy para cenar?-preguntó Fred  
  
-Estofado de ternera...  
  
-¿Y de postre?-dijo George antes de que su madre acabara.  
  
-De postre hay pastel de chocolate.  
  
-Bien- dijeron todos a unísono.  
  
-Ahora a cenar-dijo Arthur Weasley.  
  
Molly sirvió primero a su esposo y luego a Harry, claro está el invitado, luego le toco los mayores, Bill y Charley, luego los medianos Fred y George y para acabar Ron y Ginny. Todos comenzaron a comer en paz y armonía solo se escuchaba el ulular de Errol la lechuza de la familia Weasley.  
  
-Perdone que lo pregunte pero ¿dónde está Percy? no lo he visto en toda la tarde y tampoco ha venido a cenar ¿Qué acaso trabaja hasta tarde?- pregunto Harry, en la cara de los Weasley surgió un rostro e tristeza y la señora Weasley se puso a llorar.  
  
-Yo...yo no quería...  
  
-No pasa nada Harry te tendríamos que haber avisado que papá y mamá se han vuelto a pelear con Percy; ese cabezota- dijo Charley  
  
-El año pasado se solucionaron las cosas ya que Percy pidió perdón, pero esta vez...- comenzó Bill-...esta vez a superado la otra, se ha ido al extranjero a un puesto que le ha ofrecido el ministerio de magia, el puesto de relaciones públicas...  
  
-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- preguntó Harry queriendo saber más del asunto.  
  
-Que el muy tonto se ha dejado engatusar por el ministerio, y se ha ido a un pueblo de mala muerte donde todos los que han ido allí por el puesto no ha vuelto ninguno y a más allí se concentra un gran grupo de seguidores de la sangre limpia, que están a las órdenes de Voldemort y puede acabar muerto si saben que él sigue a Dumbeldore- Bill hizo una pausa y continuó- papá y yo intentemos persuadirlo pero ya sabes que él es más cabezota que nosotros juntos, además con la excusa de que puede expiar lo que hacen y si aparece por ahí Voldemort acabó de lucirse.  
  
Molly paro de llorar y fue a por el pastel.  
  
-¿Quién quiere pastel?-dijo mientras intentaba sonreír.  
  
Todos acercaron el plato a la señora Weasley. Mientras todos devoraban el postre se escucho un estruendo provinente de la chimenea. Todos corrieron hacia la chimenea haber qué o quién había hecho ese tremendo ruido.  
  
-Lo siento Molly-dijo Remus quitándose el polvo de encima.  
  
-¡Remus!-dijo la Señora Weasley- tremendo susto nos has dado.  
  
-Lo siento de nuevo-dijo Remus agachando la cabeza.  
  
Harry estaba mirando a la chimenea a la espera de que Sirius saliera de ella. Remus al notar que el chico observaba la chimenea dijo:  
  
-Harry, Sirius no vendrá.  
  
-¿Por qué?-replicó el chico.  
  
-Es algo largo de contar...  
  
-Siéntate Remus, y cuéntanoslo-le pidió la señora Weasley.  
  
Remus se sentó y comenzó a explicar:  
  
-Haber- se rasco la barbilla- Molly hoy te hemos pedido Sirius y yo si podías cuidar de Harry mientras nosotros íbamos a buscar la hermana de Sirius ¿verdad?-Molly asintió con la cabeza, Harry prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía Remus, como los otros presentes en la habitación- pues la hemos encontrado...  
  
-Bien- Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred y George sonrieron y se pusieron muy contentos.  
  
-Esperad chicos eso no es todo- dijo Remus muy serio, a los chicos les desapareció la sonrisa de los labios- a causa de una pequeña pelea, los detalles os los explicaré otro día, la hermana de Sirius a resultado herida- todos pusieron cara de terror- y está en la enfermería de Hogwarts a cargo de la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-¿Está muy grave?- preguntó Molly-¿Está fuera de peligro?  
  
-La verdad Molly- miró hacía ella- recibió una puñalada cerca del corazón por intentar salvar a Sirius- su rostro cambió de serio a triste- desde que la llevamos a la enfermería no sabemos nada, la señora Pomfrey la estaba curando.  
  
-Oh- a la señora Weasley le comenzó a temblar el labio.  
  
-Pero no estoy solo aquí para venir a buscar a Harry tengo un mensaje de Dumbeldore.  
  
-¿De Dumbeldore?-dijeron a unísono Charley, Bill y Arthur.  
  
-Sí, de Dumbeldore- miró hacía Arthur- esta noche hay reunión de la Orden, además haced las maletas porqué Dumbeldore quiere que vosotros-recorrió la mirada por todos los pelirrojos- Hermione, Harry, Sirius, su hermana y yo nos instalemos en el castillo por precaución y por algo más que dirá está noche en la reunión.  
  
-De acuerdo ya habéis escuchado-dijo la señora Weasley a sus hijos- ya podéis ir recogiendo vuestras cosas.  
  
-Harry, nosotros tenemos que ir a la Moondog a hacer también nuestras maletas-le tendió una mano al chico y este la acepto y se encaminaron hacía la chimenea.  
  
La señora Weasley sacó un tarro con polvos flu y se lo entregó a Harry.  
  
-Gracias por todo señora Weasley-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ha sido un placer Harry- le dio un beso en la mejilla y una abrazo- nos vemos más tarde en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry cogió un poco de polvos flu y haciendo la misma operación que siempre se dirigió hacía la Moondog.  
  
- Molly-dijo Lupin.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Harías el favor de ir a buscar tú a Hermione a su casa, antes de salir de Hogwarts le envié una lechuza informándole de todo y está a la espera de que alguno de vosotros la vaya a recoger.  
  
-Claro que sí, no te preocupes Remus-dijo Bill- yo iré a buscarla si no te importa mamá, así tu puedes recoger mejor las cosas.  
  
-Gracias Bill- le tendió una mano Lupin.  
  
-De nada- apretó la mano de Remus.  
  
Remus hizo lo mismo que Harry, cogió un puñado de polvos flu, se metió dentro de la chimenea, dijo: Moondog, tiró los polvos flu y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.  
  
********************************************************************** Sirius se había sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a la espera que la Señora Pomfrey saliera de la enfermería y le permitiera ver a su hermana.  
  
Sirius se puso a pensar lo que le comportaría tener ahora, aparte de cuidar de su ahijado, tener que cuidar ahora también de una hermana menor. Bueno eso de cuidar, cuidar no era, por que la hermanita tenía 18 años y había estado toda su vida cuidándose sola, como su ahijado. Y ahora que lo estaba pensando ¿había tenido derecho de entrometerse ahora en la vida de su medio- hermana? ¿Llevársela como se la había llevado, sin que ella protestase? Ahora que lo pensaba solo había pensado en si mismo y en lo que quería su padre, y no en los sentimientos de ella. Hablaría con ella en cuanto se recuperase de la herida y si quería volver con su padre adoptivo lo aceptaría. Con esas ideas en la cabeza se quedo dormido.  
  
********************************************************************** Harry estaba esperando a Remus, ya que nada más llegar a la Moondog se había topado con unas maletas que no le eran conocidas. Al instante apareció Remus por la chimenea.  
  
-Remus de quién...  
  
-Son de la hermana de Sirius, Harry-dijo con una sonrisa- ahora vamos hacer las nuestras y las de Sirius y las llevaremos todas ha Hogwarts.  
  
Harry subió a su habitación y se dispuso hacer su maleta, con todo lo necesario para pasar una larga temporada fuera del Moondog y lo necesario para hacer los deberes que le habían puesto los profesores para estas vacaciones.  
  
Remus fue primero a la habitación de Sirius para preparar las maletas y después a la suya, el cargaba con más libros que ropa. Tanto Harry como Remus al acabar de empaquetar se dirigieron al salón dónde estaba la chimenea.  
  
-Ponlas al lado de estas-dijo Remus señalando las de Kary- y ahora...  
  
Con un toque de varita las maletas desaparecieron y fueron a parar a Hogwarts.  
  
-Remus ¿Cómo haremos para aparecernos en Hogwarts? ¿Iremos en el autobús noctámbulo o algo así?  
  
-Jajajaja, no Harry, iremos por polvos flu asta la casa de los gritos y desde allí por el pasadizo secreto que lleva a los terrenos de Hogwarts- sonrió- Así que ya sabes.  
  
Harry pasó primero y luego Remus. Los dos aparecieron en la casa de los gritos y desde allí cruzaron por el pasadizo del árbol boxeador asta llegar a los terrenos. Una vez allí se dirigieron hacía la enfermería.  
  
En la entrada de la enfermería se toparon a Sirius durmiendo placidamente así que Harry se sentó a su lado, mientras que Remus permanecía de píe observando la escena.  
  
Madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería y al cerrar la puerta despertó a Sirius.  
  
-Ya podéis entrar pero no haced ruido que está durmiendo, voy a ir a buscarle un poco de ropa para que se pueda cambiar-dijo muy estricta.  
  
Sirius miro ambos lados cuando madame Pomfrey dijo: podéis entrar y observo con una sonrisa a su ahijado y a su amigo.  
  
Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa y los tres en silencio entraron.  
  
-¿Una cosa aún no me habéis dicho como se llama tu hermana?- preguntó a su padrino.  
  
-No seas impaciente, cuando estemos allí te lo digo.  
  
Se acercaron a la única cama que estaba ocupada. Cuando Harry observó el rostro de la chica no pudo controlarse y dijo:  
  
-Es Kary.  
  
-Shhhhh- dijeron Sirius y Remus a unísono.  
  
-Lo siento- se intento disculpar Harry.  
  
Pero era inevitable Kary comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos ya que los parpados parecía que le pesaran Kilos.  
  
-Ho...hola- dijo ella cuando pudo distinguir los tres rostros que tenía delante de ella- Hola Harry, Remus, Sirius...- esbozó una sonrisa e intentó sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas y unos brazos hicieron que Kary no se levantara.  
  
-Auch-hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
-Aún no te puedes mover-dijo Remus antes que Sirius- la herida no ha cicatrizado.  
  
-Lo...lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza.  
  
-No pasa nada- dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa-¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Más o menos bien, gracias-elevó la cabeza- siento haberos preocupado a ti y a Remus.  
  
-No te tenías que haber puesto entre medio de ese tipo y de mí.  
  
-Yo...yo lo hice sin pensar.  
  
-Esto...-dijo Harry- ¿alguien me puede explicar con más detalles lo que pasó?  
  
En ese momento entraron Madame Pomfrey junto al Director Albus Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall- dijeron a unísono los tres.  
  
-Chicos-miro a los tres-Señorita...  
  
-Señor, señoras...-dijo Kary  
  
-Jojojojo-rió Albus- Está es Minerva McGonagall, ella es madame Pomfrey quién ha curado tus heridas y yo soy Albus Dumbledore el director de está escuela.  
  
-Encantada-agacho la cabeza- yo soy Kary...-se quedó pensando lo que tenía que decir.  
  
-Kary Black- respondió Sirius al ver que ella se había quedado estancada- mí hermana.  
  
-Esto... ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Kary.  
  
-Estás en la enfermería de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- respondió el director.  
  
- Sirius, Remus, Harry y usted también director-dijo tajante madame Pomfrey- salid inmediatamente de la enfermería para que entre Minerva y yo le cambiamos los vendajes a la chica y se vista con su ropa.  
  
Los cuatro salieron de la enfermería y al momento se escucho desde la otra punta del pasillo:  
  
-¡HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
-¡HERMIONE! ¡RON! ¡GINNY! -Sonrió Harry- ¡FRED! ¡GEORGE!  
  
-¡Hola Harry!-dijeron a unísono cuando llegaron delante de la enfermería.  
  
-¡Hola chicos!  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Minerva, Pomfrey y a Kary.  
  
-¡Hola muchachos!-dijo la profesora.  
  
-¡Hola profesora McGonagall!- todos otra vez a unísono.  
  
-Bueno chicos- comenzó el director- sus maletas están todas en la torre de Gryffindor dónde os instalareis todo este tiempo asta vuestra marcha- risotada- jojojojojo- se pone serio- en las puertas están vuestras placas, Ginny, Hermione, y Kary compartiréis habitación- una pausa- Ron, Harry y los gemelos otra, Bill y Charley otra- se queda pensando un poco y continua- Sirius y Remus otra y finalmente- mirando a Molly y a Arthur- vosotros ocupareis una habitación cerca de la torre para que estéis más cómodos.  
  
-¿Qué?-protestó Molly- lo siento Albus pero con todos ellos juntos en la torre van acabar mal.  
  
-No te preocupes Molly, Sirius y Remus vigilaran que se porten bien y todos harán bondad-miró a todos- ¿verdad chicos?  
  
Todos tragaron saliva y asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-Por cierto- el director poso un semblante misterioso, mientras todos volvían a tragar saliva- la contraseña es aurium lion, y ya iré yo a avisaros para que bajéis a la reunión de la orden.  
  
Todos soltaron el aire que habían contenido al intentar contener la respiración.  
  
-¿Podremos ir nosotros a la reunión?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Eso ya me lo pensaré señorita Granger- tajo el director- ahora suban todos a descansar, Molly, Arthur acompañarme os mostraré vuestra habitación.  
  
El director se marchó juntó a Molly y Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Kary-dijo Madame Pomfrey, la aludida la miró- más tarde baja para que te cambié el vendaje.  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza y madame pomfrey se metió en la enfermería. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a la chica, algunos la conocían y otros no. La chica al darse cuenta que la observaban se ruborizó y bajo la cabeza.  
  
-Chicos ir ya para la Torre- Minerva habló con autoridad, y se marchó a su despacho.  
  
-¿Tú eres la hermana de Sirius?-preguntó Ginny la menor de los Weasley.  
  
-Sí, lo soy-miro hacía Sirius y este le sonrió.  
  
-Mejor nos dirigimos hacía la torre como se les ocurra alguno de ellos volver por este pasillo y vean que aun no nos hemos movido recibiremos una buena bronca-dijo Remus pensando en su época de estudiante.  
  
-Sí vamos-dijo Sirius.  
  
Todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Por el camino Sirius, Remus, Charley y Bill iban hablando sobre quidditch, los gemelos sobre las últimas novedades que podían poner a la venta en su tienda, Harry, Hermione y Ron sobre las vacaciones y Kary y Ginny iban en silencio.  
  
-Hola-dijo Ginny a Kary, la última se sorprendió un poco.  
  
-Hola-respondió.  
  
-Soy Ginny Weasley-le tendió una mano.  
  
-Y yo Hikary Black-le correspondió la mano- me puedes llamar Kary, encantada de conocerte-sonrió.  
  
Las dos se pusieron a reír, se habían entendido a la perfección, con nada más que una mirada se habían entendido. Los otros las miraron extrañados, Sirius y Remus sonrieron al ver que Kary ya tenía otra amiga.  
  
Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y Bill dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda, kary se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente Ginny le explicó que la señora gorda era la guardiana de la puerta de la torre y cualquier que no supiera la contraseña no podía traspasarla.  
  
Al entrar vieron qué el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido. Los gemelos, Bill y Charley se dirigieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones. Ron, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en los sofás cerca de la chimenea, Ginny también se dirigió hacía allí. Kary se había quedado en la entrada observando la sala, era enorme, con una chimenea, sofás, mesas de trabajo, ventanas y dos escaleras.  
  
-¿Te gusta?-le dijo su hermano.  
  
-Es impresionante-le sonrió.  
  
-Me alegro de que te guste-le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Dime Kary.  
  
-Gracias- se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Por sacarme de casa de mi padre adoptivo y llevarme contigo...bueno con vosotros- miró hacía Remus que estaba mirando la escena sin hablar, él sabía que necesitaban hacerlo.  
  
-Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho.  
  
-¿Y eso?  
  
-Cuando estuviste en la enfermería comencé a pensar si había sido lo correcto sacarte de esa manera de tu casa.  
  
-Claro que ha sido lo correcto, yo la verdad ya no me sentía a gusto en esa casa después de escuchar lo que él me dijo-Sirius la abrazó.  
  
-Auch.  
  
-Perdón T^T.  
  
-Jajajajaja.  
  
-¿Y tú de que te ríes Rem?  
  
-De está última escena.  
  
-¿La del abrazó?  
  
-No la de pedir perdón.  
  
- ._.U- Sirius se le queda mirando- te voy a matar Remsie.  
  
Remus sale corriendo, Sirius tras él. Kary se mira la escena riéndose, los que están sentados en el sofá piensan:  
  
-¿Y estos tienen que vigilarnos? Si son peores que nosotros ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de portarnos bien?  
  
Sirius sigue persiguiendo por la sala común a Remus, Kary sigue riéndose, y Ginny, Ron y Harry comienzan a reírse mientras Hermione sigue con su posado serio, pero de golpe la escena se para por que por la puerta de la torre aparece nada más y nada menos que...  
  
Y aquí acaba el capitulo, XD es coña solo he hecho una pequeña pausa para que os relajarais un poco. En verdad había pensado dejarlo aquí pero he decidido continuarlo por una única razón: POR QUE ME ENCANTA LO QUE VA A PASAR DE AQUÍ A NADA Y YA ERA HORA DE QUE LO PUSIERA.  
  
La escena para de golpe por que por la puerta de la torre aparece nada más y nada menos que... Molly Weasley.  
  
-¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!? ¿No erais los responsables de cuidar de ellos? Sois peores que dos niños pequeños (dedicado a Remsie que siempre dice está frase cuando megumi014 y yo nos peleamos XD ^^)  
  
-Molly nosotros...-empezó Sirius  
  
-Eso...nosotros...nosotros estábamos...- Remus no sabía que decir.  
  
-Me estaban explicando algunas cosas de la sala- le mintió Kary a la señora Weasley.  
  
-Eso es cierto chicos- miró amenazante a Sirius y a Remus.  
  
-Sí es cierto Molly- dijeron a unísono los dos.  
  
-Tendré que creeros.  
  
-¿Molly a que has venido?- preguntó Remus, quería cambiar le tema.  
  
-Ayudar a las chicas con sus cosas, por cierto- miro a Kary- ¿tú eres...?  
  
-Es Kary, mamá, la hermana de Sirius- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Encantada pequeña- le sonrió- Albus me ha pedido que te ayude con las maletas ya que en las habitaciones de las chicas está tajantemente prohibido que entren hombres- miro a los chicos amenazadoramente- así que chicas subid conmigo arreglar vuestras cosas, antes de descansar un rato y de bajar a tomar un tentempié.  
  
La señora Weasley se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas, Ginny y Hermione se despidieron de Harry y Ron y siguieron a la señora Weasley. Kary se despidió de Sirius y de Remus con un beso en la mejilla, y a Harry desde lejos con la mano y también siguió a la señora Weasley.  
  
-Vosotros subid también a vuestra habitación, antes de que los gemelos hagan alguna trastada que otra y os quedéis sin baúl-les advirtió Remus.  
  
Harry y Ron se despidieron de Lupin y de Black y subieron corriendo a su habitación. Sirius y Remus subieron a la suya.  
  
********************************************************************** En la habitación de las chicas...  
  
-Dejad toda vuestra ropa en el armario-dijo Molly- Kary querida no cojas mucho peso, aún no puedes.  
  
Al cabo de media hora las chicas tenían todo arreglado y bajaron a la sala común. La señora Weasley se despidió de ellas y fue a su habitación.  
  
********************************************************************** En la habitación de Bill y Charley...  
  
Los dos después de arreglar sus cosas se habían quedado durmiendo.  
  
********************************************************************** En la habitación de Harry, Ron y los gemelos...  
  
-Nooooo-dijo uno de los gemelos.  
  
Varias bombas fétidas explotaron y Ron y Harry abrieron rápidamente las ventanas. Ellos por culpa de las bombas fétidas habían tardado casi una hora en arreglarlo todo y bajar a la sala común donde se encontraron a las chicas explicando a Kary la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Hola!-dijeron las tres al ver que eran observadas.  
  
-¡Hola!-y se sentaron en los sofás de alado de ellas, frente a la chimenea.  
  
-Y esa es toda la historia, y por eso hay cuatro casas- acabó Hermione.  
  
-Perdona la pregunta pero ¿eres una squip o una bruja?- pregunto Ron.  
  
-Ron eso es muy grosero- se enfado Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué es una squip?-preguntó Kary.  
  
-Es alguien hijo de magos y no puede hacer magia-explico George.  
  
-Pues no lo se- alzó los hombros.  
  
-Una pregunta Kary-dijo Ginny- ¿Tu madre era bruja o era una muggle?  
  
-Por lo que me dijo mi padre adoptivo era bruja-respondió ella.  
  
-¿Has hecho a veces algo que no puedas explicar? Como elevar objetos o que estos desaparezcan o estallar algo cuando has estado enfadada- preguntó Fred.  
  
-Esto...-se pone a pensar- me parece que sí, alguna vez lo he hecho, pero mi padre me reñía así que intente controlarlo.  
  
-Lo ves George-le dijo Fred a su gemelo-siendo familia de Sirius era imposible que fuera una Squip.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo George- tú ganas, yo pruebo el próximo producto.  
  
-¿Producto?-preguntó Kary.  
  
-Sí, Fred y George tienen una tienda de artículos de bromas mágicas- respondió está vez Harry.  
  
-Pero sí tenéis más o menos mi edad ¿Cómo habéis conseguido el dinero?-dijo sorprendida.  
  
-De un pequeño negocio y de un secretito nuestro-dijo Fred.  
  
-¿Así que por fin vuestra madre lo ha aceptado lo de que trabajéis?  
  
-Sí Hermione, no ha tenido otro remedio-dijo está vez George.  
  
-Auch.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry?-todos miraron a Potter.  
  
-La cicatriz, me vuelve a doler pero está vez también escuece.  
  
-Voy avisar a Sirius y Remus- salió corriendo a Hermione.  
  
********************************************************************** En la habitación de Sirius y Remus...  
  
-Padfoot la ducha ya está libre-dijo Moony saliendo del lavabo, iba con el pelo mojado y pequeñas gotas caían por su rostro y su cuello asta llegar a su torso desnudo con unos abdominales algo marcados y con también unos brazos algo fuertes de los que se le veía con la ropa puesta.  
  
-¡Vale! ^O^-dijo entre la ropa que había sacado de su baúl estaba buscando su camisa negra y sus pantalones tejanos rasgados también negros-por fin lo he encontrado- muy feliz.  
  
- ._.U ¿Padfoot has visto lo que has hecho con tu ropa?  
  
-Esto...^^U perdón lo arreglare después Moony.  
  
-Déjalo ya lo arreglaré yo pero báñate rápido, por sí acaso a Albus se le ocurre avisarnos antes- se puso arreglar las cosas de Sirius, las suyas ya las había arreglado antes de ducharse.  
  
Escuchó cerrarse la puerta del lavabo y de nuevo abrirse. Remus se giró y se encontró con Sirius sin la camiseta puesta dejando ver su hermoso torso con unos abdominales bastante más marcados de los de Remus y unos brazos mucho más fuertes de los de Lupin.  
  
-¡Sirius! ¿No ibas a la ducha?  
  
-Sí pero...es que de la forma que has salido de la ducha lobito me tientas – mirada juguetona.  
  
-¡Si...Sirius! n///////n  
  
Black cogió la barbilla de Moony y lo besó tiernamente. Remus correspondió el beso de Sirius.  
  
-n////////////////////////////////n  
  
-Ala ya me puedo ir tranquilo y contentó a la ducha- y se escudriñó asta el lavabo.  
  
- -^-^- voy arreglar sus cosas.  
  
Cuando Remus acabo de arreglar las cosas fue entonces cuando Sirius salió de la ducha. Con el cabello negri-azul suelto y mojado, con sus pantalones tejanos rasgados y su torso desnudo.  
  
-¡Hola Moony!  
  
-Por fin saliste, al cabo de 1 hora.  
  
-Lo siento mi lobito- lo volvió besar.  
  
-Padfoot me estas mojando y yo ya me duché.  
  
-T^T va Moony no seas malo- como perrito degollado- vamos si yo se que no te molesta esto sino el barullo que monté con la ropa (que lindo que es Sirius -^-^- por eso me gusta tanto ^//////^)  
  
-De acuerdo ya sabes con esa carita que pones no puedo resistirme.  
  
Sirius lo volvió a besar, y poco a poco lo estiró en la cama y comenzó a besar también su cuello y sus hombros (Remus aún sigue con el torso desnudo ya que el calor que hace en Agosto es horrible).  
  
Remus se iba ruborizando cada vez más, ya que aquel lugar le traía viejos recuerdos.  
  
Sirius observó sonriente a su lobito sabía en lo que estaba pensando así que le susurro al oído:  
  
-¿Estás recordando aquél momento verdad?-Remus se ruborizó aun más Sirius con nada más mirarlo sabía lo que le pasaba- quieres que...  
  
-¡POM! ¡POM!-picaban a la puerta, Sirius había puesto un conjuro en la puerta para que no fueran molestados.  
  
-¡Mierda! ¿Quién será?- dijo Black.  
  
Tanto Remus como Sirius se pusieron una camisa, Sirius negra y Remus blanca (llevaba pantalones tejanos azules y encima hace resaltar sus ojos dorados ^/////^).  
  
Lupin abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hermione muy exaltada que decía:  
  
-A...a Harry le vuelve a doler la cicatriz.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Asta aquí a llegado el capitulo 5. Ara sí. Espero que les allá gustado. En el próximo se reunirá la orden. Snape conocerá la hermanita de Sirius y un visitante inesperado aparecerá y fastidiará a los chicos, todo esto y más en el capitulo 6. No os lo perdáis.  
  
Espero que os allá gustado, este capitulo es un poco más largo que los otros.  
  
Dejad reviews please.  
  
Gracias Max (señor inspector) por tus reviews me han gustado mucho. Te agradezco que hayas leído el fic y me des algunas ideas.  
  
Remsie ^O^ por fin he puesto algo de nuestra parejita preferida. Haber si me dejas leer lo que has escrito de tu fic. Gracias por animarme y por darme la idea la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor. Ya se que en este capitulo no ha salido Snivellus pero la verdad no pintaba mucho aquí. En el próximo va haber enfrentamiento entre Sirius y Snape, va ser la monda.  
  
Megumi014 (alias Jamsie-poo) actualiza ya tus fics . que yo quiero leerlos. Gracias por lo de corregirme algunas faltas catalanizadas pero ya sabes que soy incorregible con eso ^^U. ^O^ haber si continuo con el fic compartido pero es que no se me ocurre nada, estoy sin ideas.  
  
A todos los demás lectores solo quiero agradecerles que lo lean y pedirles que si les gusta o quieren criticar algo que por favor dejen un review. Por meros pensamientos seguiré actualizando el fic.  
  
Little Rikku 


	6. LA accidetada reunión de la orden del fe...

¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo little Rikku.

Siento la tardanza de este capitulo pero he tenido una semanas muy duras además de estar 15 días de vacaciones, más época de exámenes, el viaje de fin de curso a Paris y todo esto me ha dificultado poder escribir. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, por fin después de 13 años metida en el mismo colegio, he salido de él y ¡soy libre! Jejeje bueno esto nos hemos ido del tema.  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews me han animado mucho. Gracias por todo el apoyo y soporte que me habéis dado vuestros reviews me han animado a seguir a delante.  
  
Ara contestaré a los reviews  
  
**Herms malfoy** -si al final he decidido continuarlo. Hay muchos reviews animándome y eso me alegra mucho. Espero que también te guste este capitulo.  
  
**Remsie-** gracias lobito O XD soy mala ya veras la peleilla es tope chula, no es solo el momento de la pelea sino también las miraditas e indirectas que se lanzan. TT aun que creo que me he pasado con snivellus. Sigue con tu fic remsie y escribe rápido . quiero leer. Gracias por tu apoyo moony y FELICIDADES mi lobito chikito que te kiero muchito. Jejejejeje O Tata  
  
**Natasha Riddle**-Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por tu granito de arena. Claro que hay "más escenitas bonitas ¬" y lo de las interrupciones...eso aún está por ver, no te preocupes creo que las interrupciones pueden llevar a dar pasitos que hagan que cada vez Sirius este más deseoso de su Moony.  
  
**Lara-eternal-anjiru-** No tranquila, Kary no va entreponerse entre la pareja, pero habrá ciertas escenas a causa de ella, nada que no pueda arreglar la parejita. Para Kary tengo pensado algo más especial. Por nada del mundo separaría mi parejita O.O SiriusxRemus. Kary es muy mona, le he pillado mucho cariño, será un punto de apoyo para la parejita en cuanto se entere de su romance. Ella juega un gran papel en este fic no se limita solo a ser la simple hermana de Sirius, tiene otro papel, algo que por ahora no quiero desvelar, la verdad juega dos grandes papeles y uno de ellos hará que recuerde algo de su pasado y la meterá en problemas que ni su hermanito puede solucionar pero tendrá un gran apoyo por parte de un personaje que aun está por descubrir.  
  
**Megumi014-**Xd por fin actualizaste y lo que te costó. Y encima para acabar de rematar la faena pones un one-short de Watari/tatsumi, que por cierto es la caña.Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, aquí vuelve a salir severus así que...por lo menos estarás entretenida. Nos vemos mañana O  
  
**Señor inspector-**Con todos mis respetos señor inspector, gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que este capitulo le guste. También espero que usted continué con su fic o me veré obligada a volver a tener aquella pequeña discusión que tuvimos por msn. Es coña maxete, aquí sigue como tú lo llamas el tele culebrón HP. Diviertete y ya me diras que te parece este fic :p  
  
**JessyPotter-** XD muchas gracias por el review, la verdad es que tengo mas o menos estructurados los capítulos pero últimamente he tenido mucho problemas sobre todo unas pequeñas riñas después del viaje y no he podido actualizar antes este capitulo por que tenía un pequeño problema con la conexión.  
  
**Hemie16-**No tranquila ese sonrojo no es por que esté enamorada de Sirius sino que se le hace extraño tener un hermano y por ciertas circunstancias en las que ha vivido es comprensible que ella se sonroje de ver que no le chillan ni le pegan por dar su opinión. Jejejejeje es un Sirius/Remus y también hay otras parejas pero ya te aviso que nunca habrá Sirius/Kary eso te lo aseguro, Kary es muy mona y me cae de coña y es un personaje que me a gustado mucho crear pero no lo veo con Sirius como ya he dicho antes, Kary va a tener un papel importante en la relación de Sirius/Remus pero será más bien como...eso ya se verá no te lo voy a explicar por que sino no tendrá ninguna gracia. Me encanta tu fic haber si actualizas pronto ya tengo ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo. Sorry por no haberte puesto review en el capitulo anterior pero soy un desastre y nunca me acuerdo de poner reviews, o como no ¬¬ el tonto de mi ordenador no m deja enviarlos.  
  
**Snapi -** XD gracias por el review, jejeje me encanta tu fic weno espero q también te guste este capitulo, nos vemos pronto  
  
Y después de todo el rollo el capitulo...  
  
**CAPITULO 6: LA ACCIDENTADA REUNI"N DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX**  
  
Lupin abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hermione muy exaltada que decía:  
  
-A...a Harry le vuelve a doler la cicatriz.  
  
En menos que canta un gallo Sirius y Remus bajaron las escaleras y llegaron donde estaba Harry.  
  
El panorama no era muy alegre, Kary estaba haciendo que Harry bebiera agua, por que momentos antes de que aparecieran Black y Lupin, Potter se había levantado y se había mareado. Ginny estaba en el lado contrarío de Kary abanicando a Harry, Ron estaba dando apoyo moral a su amigo pues no sabía que hacer, los gemelos habían subido corriendo a buscar algo de chocolate a su habitación y habían bajado a la misma vez que ellos.  
  
-Harry le dolió la cicatriz y cuando fue a levantarse a parar a Hermione, se mareó-dijo Kary agachada al lado de Harry antes de que Remus o Sirius fueran a preguntar.  
  
-Estoy bien no os preocupéis, ya se me ha pasado-dijo Harry agobiado y a la vez avergonzado, no le gustaba parecer débil, no desde su quinto año en Hogwarts cuando estuvo apunto de perder a su padrino. Él sabía cuidarse solo, lo había estado haciendo desde que sus padres murieron a manos de Voldemort y él había vivido en casa de sus odiosos tíos, y tampoco después de pasar cinco años luchando contra Voldemort.  
  
-Harry no estás bien-protestó Hermione- no te quieras hacer el fuerte, y antes de que digas nada ya sabemos que te sabes cuidar pero es la primera vez que te pasa en lo que lleva de verano es normal que nos preocupemos por ti.  
  
-¡NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ!-dijo Harry levantándose de golpe- ¡NO OS HE QUERIDO CONTAR NADA PORQUE SABÍA QUE OS IBAIS A PONER ASÍ! ¡NO SOY UN CRIO!-todos bajaron la mirada menos Kary.  
  
-Harry-el susodicho miro a Kary que era quien hablaba-creo que te estás pasando. Ellos se preocupan por ti. Todos sabemos que tienes una cierta edad y que seguramente habrás pasado por muchas cosas, por lo que he podido entender, pero no te puedes alterar de está manera. Ellos te quieren, bueno y yo también, por eso nos preocupamos por ti.  
  
Durante un rato hubo un incomodo silencio.  
  
-Yo...yo lo siento me altere-dijo Harry.  
  
-Te entendemos Harry-dijo Remus- no has debido pasarlo demasiado bien.  
  
-¿Por qué no bajamos a comer?-dijo ron, en ese momento le sonó las tripas protestando.  
  
-No podemos bajar asta que tu madre venga Ron-dijo cruzándose de brazos Hermione.  
  
Sirius seguía mirando a su ahijado, la manera en que antes había saltado le había recordado aun momento amargo que vivió.  
  
-----FLASH BACK----  
  
Era el día de la muerte de su padre, habían acudido al cementerio bastante gente importante de la comunidad mágica. Sirius miraba mal a muchos de ellos, la mitad era una pandilla de tontos, seguidores de Lord Voldemort, que solo fingían tristeza o pena.  
  
Él estaba apenado por la muerte de su padre, era el único que lo comprendía, era el único que no se había enfadado cuando acabó en Gryffindor, ni tampoco se había quejado de sus amistades. Su padre era su único punto de apoyo y ahora se había ido y lo había dejado con su arrogante madre y con el malcriado de su hermano.  
  
Estaba caminando observando las tumbas cuando de pronto se topó con una chica de no más de 20 años, una larga melena rubia recogida en un moño, ojos verdes y cargaba en brazos a un bultito.  
  
Ese bultito no era nada más y nada menos que un pequeño bebé que comenzó a llorar en cuanto se chocaron su madre y el chico.  
  
-Perdón no me di cuenta de por donde caminaba- se disculpó Sirius.  
  
-No la culpa es mía-se disculpo la chica-pequeña no llores.  
  
Sirius miró al bebé y observo que era muy pequeño. La madre que observó que estaba mirando al bebé dijo:  
  
-Tiene casi 3 meses y medio, pero es algo pequeña por que nació antes de lo previsto.  
  
Sirius algo rojo respondió:  
  
-Yo lo siento no era mi intención...-pero el llanto del bebé lo cortó.  
  
-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH  
  
-No llores pequeña.  
  
-Mira- Sirius hizo una mueca que provoco la risa del bebé.  
  
-Perdón, no me he presentado, soy Claire Loire-dedicándole una sonrisa-y esta pequeñaza se llama Hikary.  
  
-Yo soy Sirius.  
  
-Jijijijijijiji-risa de la pequeña Hikary, había cogido uno de los largos mechones negri-azules de Sirius.  
  
-Hay lo siento-pidiendo disculpas a Sirius.  
  
-No pasa nada- sonrió-Estás echa una granujilla ¿eh?-haciendo cosquillas al bebé provocándole más risitas.  
  
-Jijijijijijijiji-sin poder parar de reír.  
  
-¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!!-lo llamó su madre muy enojada-¿Qué te he dicho que hicieras?-dijo a su hijo amarrándole por el pelo, pero Sirius no chilló.  
  
-Disculpe-dijo Claire-pero su hijo, Sirius, nos hemos chocado y me estaba mostrando por donde llegar a la tumba de Eriol Black.  
  
Sirius se sorprendió de que le ayudara y que ella hubiese venido al entierro de su padre, pues la verdad no la había visto nunca.  
  
-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y de que conoce a mi difunto marido?-dijo la madre de Sirius con arrogancia.  
  
-Soy Claire Loire, su marido era un gran amigo de mi madre Renne Stravitch.  
  
-¿Eres la hija de Renne y Alfred?- Claire asintió-¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Cómo es que no han venido?  
  
-Mis padres están bien gracias y no han podido venir por que estaban muy afectados y se les ajuntado con una operación de la pierna de mi madre.  
  
-¿Oh?-fingiendo una falsa preocupación-¿y ese bebé?  
  
-Es mi hija Hikary.  
  
-Ven podremos continuar hablando por el camino.  
  
-Pero ¿y el bebé?  
  
-Sirius-miró a su hijo con enojo- cuida de él hasta que Claire vuelva, así harás algo de provecho hoy, menudo día nos has dado y eso que es el entierro de tu padre.  
  
Sirius no protestó, no lo iba hacer hoy por respeto a su padre y para no dar pié a una discusión con esa chica delante. Cogió el bebé y se encamino hacía unos bancos.  
  
Claire y la Sr.Black se alejaron. El pequeño bebé comenzó a llorar al notar que quien lo tenía en brazos estaba apenado.  
  
-Por favor no llores pequeña- y empezó hacerle muecas- mira, mira.  
  
-Jijijijijiji  
  
-Oye pequeñina-tocándole la manita al bebé, está le agarró un dedo- ¿te importa si te llamo hika?- el bebé en forma de protesta saco la lengua- ¿no te gusta? Ok, que tal ¿Kary?- el bebé comenzó a reír- bueno lo interpretaré como un sí.  
  
Paso un largo rato en que Sirius se había olvidado de golpe de todos sus problemas, pues hacer reír al bebé le había echo relajarse y dejar los malos momentos a un lado. Al cabo de un rato el bebé se durmió en el regazo de Sirius  
  
--------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------   
  
-¡Tierra llamando a Sirius!-dijo Kary- ¡Eeeoooooo! ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Black salió de su ensoñación-¿eh?  
  
Sirius observó que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando y que su novio, su ahijado y su medio-hermana lo miraban con preocupación.  
  
-Lo siento-sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca- me acordé de algo, eso es todo.  
  
En ese preciso instante el director y la madre de los Weasley entraron por la puerta a avisarles de que bajaran a cenar algo ya que sería una noche muy larga. Todos fueron bajando hacia el gran salón mientras que Molly subía ha avisar a Charley y a Bill.  
  
Mientras que caminaban hacia el gran salón, Nick casi decapitado y el barón Sanguinario se cruzaron en su camino.  
  
-Hola Nick-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.  
  
-Hola chicos me alegro de volver a veros-haciendo una reverencia- ¡Remus!¡Tienes mejor aspecto que la última vez que te ví!  
  
-Gracias Nick-contestó Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sr. Black-dijo Nick con mucho respeto pues aún no estaba muy convencido de lo que el director les había explicado.  
  
Sirius no contestó, solo se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando.  
  
-¿¡Qué mal educado!?-dijo molesto-¡Oh! ¿Y está señorita? ¿Tu rostro me resulta familiar?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Espera Sirius!!!!!!-Kary corría hacía su hermano-¡¡¡Esperamé!!!  
  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó casi decapitado.  
  
-Es Hikary-constó Harry.  
  
-¿Hikary? ¿Hikary que más?  
  
-Hikary Amano-contestó rápidamente Lupin antes de que ninguno de los presentes respondiera Hikary Black. Pues aún no era el momento indicado de desvelar a mucha gente que Sirius Black, el prófugo de Azkaban tenga una hermana.  
  
-¡Oh!  
  
-Chicos, dirigíos hacía el gran salón antes de que se enfrié la comida-dijo Molly que los había alcanzado.

-------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡Espera!!! ¡¡¡SIRIUUUUUS!!!-Kary corría para atrapar a su hermano.  
  
-¿Eh? Lo siento- se disculpó el aludido cuando se dio cuenta de que no había echo caso de los gritos.  
  
-¿Por qué te has ido así?-le reproch  
  
-Algo me sentó mal.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Que me haya llamado por mi apellido y me haya tratado tan cordialmente.  
  
-Sirius- se abrazó a su hermano, este también la abrazó.  
  
-¿Tan malo es ese apellido?  
  
-No, ahora no-sonrió.  
  
En ese instante se escucharon las tripas de Sirius.  
  
-Eres un glotón- sonrió Kary.  
  
-No puedo evitarlo-hizo una mueca como respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué se le va hacer?-encogiéndose de hombros aun sonriendo.  
  
-¡Ven vamos!-la cogió de la mano y la llevo corriendo hacía el gran comedor- Así pillamos un buen sitio.  
  
Nada más entrar se toparon con que en la mesa ya había gente sentada: Madame Pomfry, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, el director Dumbeldore( NA: ¿como llegó tan rápido?¿?¿? este abuelito me matará de un susto un día de estos XD) y Alastor Moody.  
  
-Buenas noches-dijeron a dúo los hermanos.  
  
-Buenas noches-contestaron los demás.  
  
(NA: jejeje q bien enseñaos q están lo hacen a coro jejejejjeje)  
  
En el gran comedor solo había una mesa, por el escudo era la mesa de huffelpuff y las otras estaban retiradas en las paredes del salón.  
  
Sirius se sentó lo más alejado posible de Snape, Kary siguió a su hermano. Ella aún se encontraba como una extraña ya que excepto con Harry, Sirius, Remus y Ginny no había hablado con nadie más.  
  
Todo el mundo observaba a Kary y la comparaban con Sirius, pues la verdad no tenían mucho en común excepto la forma del rostro, un poco el color de los ojos y que los dos tenían el cabello largo (NA: aun q kary lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta y Sirius con un pasador que le había regalado Remsie).  
  
-Está es Hikary-presentó Dumbeldore a Alastor y a Severus- es la hermana de Sirius.  
  
-Encantado pequeña-dijo Alastor-es bueno tener otra Black entre nosotros.  
  
-Buenas noches-dijo Severus y puso cara de asco. No le gustaban los Black.  
  
-Kary, estos son Alastor Moody-señalando a ojoloco- y él es Severus Snape- señalando al profe de pociones- va Severus no pongas esa cara, la asustaras, jojojojojojojo-demasiado tarde pues Kary se había encogido en su sitió, toda roja y aún que no entendía por que ese hombre la miraba mal, la hacía sentir insignificante, como si ella tuviese la culpa de algo que no sabia que había hecho.  
  
Sirius echó una mirada de odio hacía Snape pues no le gustó nada como hizo sentir a su hermana ese anormal. Entonces empezó una lucha de miradas que acabó cuando los demás llegaron a la mesa.  
  
Remus se sentó al otro lado de Sirius, Harry al lado de Kary. Al lado de Harry, Ron, a su lado como no y cerrando la mesa Hermione (el trío de oro juntos). Ginny se puso delante de Kary, los gemelos delante de Harry y Ron. Al otro lado de Ginny Bill y Charley. Arthur y Molly cerca de los profesores.  
  
-La cena está servida-dijo el director y en la mesa aparecieron: pasteles, pollo, patatas, curry, estofado, costillas, chocolate, helados...  
  
Todo el mundo comió sin hablar excepto Alastor y Dumbeldore que hablaban de la Orden.  
  
Kary solo miraba hacía la mesa sin comer, pues la verdad aún estaba pensando en todo lo que le había pasado.  
  
-¿No tienes hambre? ¿No te gusta lo que hay?- preguntó Remus a Kary con una sonrisa.  
  
- No, no es eso, es solo que...  
  
-Tranquila, seguramente aún te costará un tiempo aceptar todo esto, pues la verdad no es nada fácil-Kary asintió con la cabeza y empezó a comer.  
  
-Gracias Moony-dijo Padfoot al oído de Remus.  
  
-De nada- y recibió de parte de Sirius un rápido beso en la mejilla que pasó desapercibido a la vista de todos.  
  
Al cabo de un rato mientras estaban tomando algo de te, café y chocolate caliente para los más pequeños (aunque Remsie y Kary también bebieron chocolate) Sirius se giró para hablar con su hermana.  
  
-¿Kary puedo hablar contigo en un sitio más alejado?-mirando a Snape-¿Por qué no vamos a la mesa de Gryffindor?  
  
-S  
  
Los dos hermanos se dirigen a la mesa de Gryffindor siendo observados por todos.  
  
-Kary tienes que saber una par de cosas-dijo muy serio.  
  
-Dime  
  
-Hay algo que bueno, tenía que haberte dicho antes de que te llevara lejos de tu padre adoptivo, y es que soy un prófugo-baja la cabeza- me acusaron de traicionar a mi mejor amigo, bueno mejor dicho a mis mejores amigos, los padres de Harry. También de matar a un ex amigo y a doce muggles.  
  
-Sirius...-iba a continuar, pero solo le puso la mano en el hombro.  
  
-Espera-la paró con la mano- tienes que saber primero de todo que yo no hice nada de eso y que pagué el pato. Estoy en busca y captura y si decides irte estas en todo tu derecho, solo tienes que avisarme y pediré a Moony que te lleve con tu padre...  
  
-Sirius-poniendo la mano que tiene libre en la barbilla y le levanta la cabeza- no me importa que seas un prófugo y que estés buscado, tú me has sacado de aquél sitio, tú me has ofrecido tu apoyo y ayuda sin ni siquiera saber nada de mi, cuando aun no sabias que eras mi hermano ¿verdad?-Sirius asiente con la cabeza- además eres mi hermano-se ríe un poco- te creo cuando dices que no fuiste tú, se ve en tus ojos, a más no querrías tanto a Harry.  
  
-Gracias-sonrió en lo que llevaba de conversación.  
  
-No me las tienes que dar-se pone roja.  
  
-Ven aquí enana- la abraza-te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno-le empieza hacer cosquillas.  
  
-Sirius, para, jajajaja...para...jajajajja...para...jajajjajajajajajajajjajaja  
  
Todos los demás presentes en la sala se giraron ante la risa de Kary y sonrieron al ver que estaba solucionado.  
  
-Kary hay algo mas...-parando de golpe de hacerle cosquillas.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Esto haber como te lo explico-se rasca la cabeza mientras piensa- esto se le da mejor a Remsie que a mi-sigue pensando- Ok, soy un animago.  
  
-¿Un animago? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Haber como te lo explico-mira hacía la mesa, y observa como los demás han disimulado y intentan establecer una conversación-como aún no estas unida a lo de la magia te lo explicaré de una forma que lo puedas entender- bebe un trago de café- sabes que soy un mago ¿no?-Kary asiente- pues hay unos magos que se pueden transformar en animales después de duros entrenamientos, yo soy uno de ellos, James el padre de Harry también lo era y Minerva, la profesora McGonagall también lo es.  
  
-¿Puedes convertirte a tu voluntad? ¿En el animal que quieras?  
  
-Sí puedo transformarme cuando yo lo desee, pero no en el animal que quiera sino en uno especifico- sube a Kary en su rodilla, la pobre había acabado en el suelo por las cosquillas- cada mago tiene un animal propio, por ejemplo la profesora McGonagall se puede transformar en gato, James se podía transformar en ciervo y yo me transformo en un perro.  
  
-¿En perro?  
  
-Sí en un perro grande y negro.  
  
-Enséñamelo por favor-Kary se lo pide con ojitos de niño pequeño que desea algo y con un pucherito.  
  
-No me mires así-aparta la vista pero la vuelve a mirar-arggggggggg, de acuerdo te lo mostraré, así que tendrás que bajarte de encima mío-acto seguido Kary se baja-esto tendrás que mantenerlo en secreto ya que soy un animago no registrado y las autoridades no saben que me puedo transformar en perro, así huyo de ellos.  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sirius se transforma en un gran perro negro que empieza a lamer las manos de Kary. Esta se agacha y lo abraza y recibe como respuesta un abrazo perruno (las patas de hocicos encima de sus hombros) y un lametazo.  
  
Kary acaricia durante un rato a Sirius en forma de animago. Cuando pasa un rato Padfoot se transforma en humano y coge a su hermana como un saco de patatas y la lleva a la mesa con todos mientras Kary al principio pide que la baje pero desiste al ver que es inútil.

-------------------------------------------------  
  
(Una pequeña conversación entre Alastor y Albus mientras Sirius y Kary hablan en la mesa de Gryffindor)  
  
-¿Te has fijado Alastor?-pregunta Dumbeldore  
  
-Sí es lo que creo si.  
  
-Es muy parecida a ella- se entromete Minerva.  
  
-Pero tiene un toque a Eriol-contesta Alastor.  
  
-¿Crees que ella en las circunstancias de su madre habría hecho lo mismo?  
  
-Creo que ara mismo no-es esta vez es el director quien contesta- puede que hace un par de días si lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora no, ahora mismo tiene el soporte de ellos-mira a los chicos, a Remus y luego a Sirius.  
  
-Y el nuestro también Albus.  
  
-Lo se Minerva, lo se.  
  
-Cada vez que pienso que ella...-mira a Kary-no puedo entenderlo.  
  
-Tranquila Minerva-Ojoloco le presta apoyo moral- ella lo ha aguantado.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
En cuanto Sirius dejó a su hermana en la silla aparecieron Tonks y Kingsley por la puerta del gran comedor y como si ya fuera tradición Tonks se tira encima de su tío.  
  
-Tonks...yo...también me alegro...de verte-dijo Sirius- pero...harías el favor de soltarme...me estas asfixiando.  
  
-Lo siento Sirius- miro alrededor para poder ver quién había- ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Si que falta gente de la orden?- se fijo en Kary- tu...tu...- señalando a Kary-...tu ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Todos se cayeron al suelo del susto (NA: ¡mierda! . Lily me has pegado eso no se vale TT) Una vez todos estaban de nuevo sentados Remus habló:  
  
-Tonks ella es Hikary –presentándola- es la her...  
  
-¡Claro! ¡Tu debes ser la nueva novia de mi tío!-mira a Sirius con cara de enfado- Hay Sirius cada vez té las buscas más jóvenes si tendrá más o menos la edad de tu ahijado-le señala con el dedo y con la otra mano señala a Kary.  
  
-Tonks escucha y no me cortes- Sirius enfadado- ¡NO ES MI NOVIA!-miró un momento a su lobito como diciéndole tu eres mi novio, solo mío, y volvió a mirar a Tonks y poniéndose detrás de Kary- Ella es mi hermana.  
  
-Esto...hola, jejeje-risita nerviosa- yo lo siento tía.  
  
-¿Tía?-preguntó Kary.  
  
-Sí-contestó eufóricamente Tonks- si eres la hermana de Sirius eres mi tía, ya que Sirius es mí tío.  
  
-¿Tengo sobrina?- a Kary le empezaba a doler la cabeza y se llevó una mano a esta.  
  
-¿Kary te encuentras bien?-preguntaron todos a la vez menos Snape.  
  
-Esto si, tranquilos-sonrió.  
  
-A si Kary este es Kingsley-dijo esta vez Molly.  
  
-Encantada.  
  
-El honor es mío al conocer otra Black.  
  
-Bueno como veo que ya van viniendo lo demás miembros de la orden será mejor que Kary y Ginny se vayan a la enfermería con madame Pomfrey para acabar de curar las heridas de Kary y las dos vayan luego a la torre de Gryffindor a dormir.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Yo también quiero quedarme en la reunión no es justo-protesto ginny- a demás aun es temprano (son las 11:30 de la noche recordad que los weasley ya habían cenado y que Remus apareció por allí una vez acabada la cena y eso sería sobre las 8:30, más los contratiempos del equipaje, la estada en la torre de gryffindor y la cena han pasado unas 3 horas como mucho más o menos).  
  
-Nada de protestas señorita- le regañó su madre- es muy tarde y en teoría tendríais que estar todos en la cama-mirando a los más jóvenes. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada pues cuando Molly se enfadaba era terrible y en este caso era a su hija a la que regañaba.  
  
-¿No podría Ginny enseñarme un poco el castillo después de qué salgamos de la enfermería?-intentó suavizar las cosas Kary, la verdad sabía lo que en este momento estaba sintiendo ginny ya que esto lo había vivido, así qué intentó poner una solución para contentar a las dos.  
  
-Creo que Kary a tenido una buena idea querida- esta vez era Arthur Weasley quien hablaba- ginny podría enseñarle un poco el castillo a Kary, a más aunque las dos son menores no es tan tarde y no les pasará nada estando en Hogwarts y con la orden aquí.  
  
-Bueno...yo...-vacilaba la señora Weasley.  
  
-Si se queda más tranquila señora...digo Molly, yo soy mayor de edad- esto sacó a unos cuantos los ojos- tengo 18 pensaba que os lo había dicho.  
  
-De acuerdo-finalmente cedió a causa de la mirada de suplica de Kary y Ginny y de paso la de sus otros hijos incluyendo también la de Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Vaya todos los Black acaban consiguiendo lo que quieren-habló Severus (quién iba a ser sino)- con poner carita de niños buenos ya le dan lo que quieren, tu hermana aprendido muy rápido de ti Sirius, bueno tu y ella lo lleváis en la sangre.  
  
Severus sintió como alguien le había pegado un puñetazo y estaba tocando el frío suelo. Sirius que ya no pudo más era el que le había propinado el puñetazo y ahora se lanzaba encima de Severus para seguir la pelea. Estos se propinaron puñetazos y patadas, olvidando totalmente que eran magos y podían utilizar la magia.  
  
Finalmente fueron separados por Remus, Kary, Harry, Bill, Charley y Kingsley aguantando a Sirius, y Ojoloco, Arthur, Minerva, Dumbeldore y Molly aguantando a Severus, mientras el resto de la orden miraba, los gemelos y Ron animaban a Sirius y Hermione y Ginny solo miraban y por sus adentros animaban a Sirius a que continuara pegando a su profesor de pociones pues esta vez fue la gota que colmo el vaso.  
  
-¿Me he perdido algo?-era Hagrid que venia acompañado por madame Maximillian.  
  
-¡Hagrid!-gritaron Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry y los gemelos.  
  
-Hola chicos-dijo afectuosamente el semi-gigante.  
  
-Madame Maximilian es todo un honor volverla a tener en Hogwarts-dijo el director.  
  
-Gracias Albus...Bla...es... ¡Sirius Black el prófugo de Azkaban!-dijo alarmada Maximilian, mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba a Sirius.  
  
En un acto reflejo, Remus, Kary y Harry se pusieron delante de Sirius para protegerlo.  
  
-Trankila maxi, el es inocente y además es un aliado nuestro-la tranquilizó Hagrid.  
  
-Bueno, vosotras dos ir con Pomfrey a la enfermería y como mucho a las 2:30 en la torre de Gryffindor ¿entendido?- les explicó Molly.  
  
Kary y Ginny salieron del gran comedor despidiéndose de todo el mundo con un gesto y siguieron a Madame Pomfrey asta la enfermería donde allí Pompy revisó a Kary y viendo que ya no había cicatriz alguna le quitó el vendaje pero le hizo prometer que mañana por la mañana antes del desayuno iría hacer una última revisión.  
  
Así una vez finalizada la revisión se fueron Ginny y Kary hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ginny explicaba algo de los lugares por donde pasan, pequeñas anécdotas vividas hasta que llegaron al lago, una vez allí se sentaron en la orilla y Ginny explicó un poco a Kary lo de ir en escoba, sobre la pruebas de los tres magos, sobre la los cursos en Hogwarts, sobre quidditch...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
-Chicos de nuevo Voldemort ha atacado a un poblado muggle. También últimamente el ministerio de magia está sufriendo grandes caídas de aurores heridos y quieren que los ayudemos más en los ataques que se hagan a partir de hoy-concluyo el Director.  
  
-Eso está hecho-dijeron muchos.  
  
-Lo siguiente es sobre porque os he hecho quedar aquí-mirando a Harry y cia- es por que aquí estaréis más seguros de los ataques y por si a Harry le vuelve a doler la cicatriz sabremos en todo momento lo que voldemort tiene planeado. Hay otra razón y esa es que pronto daremos clases para hacer el hechizo de resurrección y necesito que estéis cerca. A demás así los chicos estarán controlados y fuera de peligro.  
  
-¿Pero por que no vamos a la antigua casa de Sirius?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Es muy buena pregunta-afirmaron los gemelos.  
  
-Eso es porque Voldemort planea un ataque a Londres y porqué aquí Harry está a salvo del señor oscuro mientras no está bajo la protección del hechizo de Evans-dijo Snape.  
  
-Continuemos con otros temas...

---------------------------------------------------

-Está es la lechucearía, como ya te he explicado antes los magos utilizan las lechuzas para enviarse cartas o paquetes. Aunque no sepas la destinación con escribir el nombre de la persona la lechuza sabrá encontrarla-explico Ginny.  
  
-Vaya...  
  
-Esa blanca de ahí es Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry-dijo señalándola- y esa más pequeña que hay a su lado es pig, la lechuza de mi hermano Ron.  
  
-Que chula-dijo Hikary admirándolas- ¿desde esa ventana también se ven los terrenos?  
  
-Si-afirmó Ginny  
  
Las dos se acercaron a la ventana, desde allí pudieron ver a un carruaje que iba a toda velocidad por los terrenos dirección al castillo.  
  
-No puede ser-dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la boca- hay que avisar a Dumbledore  
  
**CONTINUAR**  
  
Asta aquí llega la primera parte de la reunión en el próximo capitulo terminará está reunión un tanto accidentada.


End file.
